Caged
by twilighter256
Summary: Jessica was only 16 when she was placed inside the "Cage", a human reproduction center run by vampires. Years later, she decides to escape... But is captured again and meets Jordan. Will he change her outlook on vampires, on him? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Decided to rewrite chapters 1 and 2 because they were bugging me with how choppy they were. **

**Hope you guys enjoy! **

"Let me **go**!" I bellowed, attempting to kick the vampire holding my leg in the face. The guy grunted in annoyance before hissing, "Shut up, bitch!" and punching me in my stomach. I curled in on myself, trying to breath through the pain, my fear, and the grief.

They were trying to carry me over to what looked like a giant, shadow covered, fence that seemed several miles high. They told me that this was "The Cage", like it was suppose to scare me. It was a lot less scary in the van, where I couldn't see it.

As we got closer, inch-by-inch, I could see that there wasn't a door. Now, how was little ole me suppose to get in?

When we finally reached the fence, my question was answered.

They threw me up and _over_ the fence, turning away and leaving as I screamed.

_Bastards_!

Then, I started to fall.

Oh shit…

"Help!" I shrieked, trying to remember how the P.E. coach taught us about falling. Was it become a noodle or stiffen up like a board? Board or noodle, noodle or board?

_Who gives a shit!_ My subconscious yelled, _You're going to die anyways!_

_At least I'd join Mom and Dad…_ I thought.

Looking down, I realized the ground was coming closer so I shut my eyes, starting a prayer… When someone caught me in their arms, causing the both of us to fall to the ground in a dusty heap.

I coughed; taking in deep breaths of air, making sure my heart had stayed in my chest.

Once I was sure I was fine, I turned to look at the person who had caught me.

He was lying in the dirt, giving me a curious look. I got off of him quickly and helped him up, giving him an overlook.

He was about a foot taller than me, making him 6'0" with snow-white blonde hair. And his eyes glowed a dark green. And I don't mean like glow as if it were emotions in his eyes; I mean they _glowed_, like the other vampires' eyes did.

"What the _fuck_ are you?" I asked fearfully, backing away from the kid in front of me.

"I'm not a vampire," he answered immediately, taking a step towards me, his hands placed in front of him in a gesture of peace, "And I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then why are your eyes glowing like that?"

He didn't answer but moved forwards, trying to grab my hand. I kept moving back until I almost hit the fence. He sighed and gave me a frustrated look, stepping back a little bit.

"I'm half vampire. Happy?"

"Not really," I replied, taking a step to the side.

"Are you going to trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked bitterly.

He didn't answer but took my hand and drug me into what looked like a tiny village.

_Well_, I thought as I looked around, _At least I didn't die. _


	2. Chapter 2

I shot up, gasping as I clutched my chest. Slowly, my heart stopped galloping like a wild horse and I slowly lay back down, staring at the dismal ceiling above me.

Another day in Hell. Can you say, "Fun"?

After laying on the floor for a couple more minutes, trying vainly to go back to sleep, I got up and rubbed my face, looking around. There was no one in the room except for David, who was curled up in a fetal position facing me. His face was stony as he breathed in and out methodically, his hand clenching occasionally.

I sighed and crawled over to him, tapping his shoulder lightly. His eyes opened instantly and before I knew it, I was pinned underneath a sleepy looking David.

"Oh, Jessica," He grumbled, getting off me, "It's you."

"Well, no shit Sherlock," I muttered sarcastically, wiping the dust off of my grimy wool dress.

David grunted, ignoring my comment as he went outside, probably to go to the bathroom.

I sighed and walked to the back, where there was a small piece of mirror that was concealed by the dirt floor of the shack. Digging it out, I pulled it out and looked at me.

My face was as pale as a sheet with blue marks underneath my eyes from stress and barely any sleep. My hair was long, tangled, and tinged with dirt. The only things that brought comfort to me were my icy blue eyes. The same blue eyes my loving mother had; the same blue eyes that reminded me to stay strong, especially when I wanted to give up.

I brooded for a couple minutes, but then snapped out of it when a gentle, calloused, warm hand was put on my shoulder. I looked around to see David standing behind me, staring at me with a strange light in his eyes. It looked something like pity, and understanding.

"Hey, I need to talk to you…"

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"About today," he stated nervously, swallowing.

_Why is he so nervous? _I thought, standing up and turning around to face him.

"…And?" I prompted, wanting to know where this was going. I knew today was my birthday. I was turning 26 years old. Man, I'm old.

"… It's _Sethina_, Jessica…"

I felt my entire body go cold and felt myself fall away from reality. It was _Sethina _already? When did they change the mating seasons? Why wasn't I told? Who was I paired with?

"You've been paired with me."

I stared at David like he had gone absolutely bonkers. Then, everything became dark and I fell towards Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**(OK, I guess you guys are going, "What the heck?". So, if you guys _are _wondering, send me a PM and I'll try to get back to you. I like to hear opinions, ideas, and questions (Oh my gosh, that sounded really corny). I should just let you guys read Chapter 3 of Caged, and then Review! I want to know what you think!)**

I came to, with David standing over me, fear etched on his face. Groaning, I sat up and said, "What the hell happened?" But, my question was never answered as my memory came back. I fell back against a warm, firm pillow-like... thing. After a minute, I realized what it was, and jumped up, shooting him glares all the way. Confused, he looked at me, pleading me to sit down, but I didn't listen. I was way too far into my rage and horror. I mean, seriously, I was paired with my best friend? Come on!

"Now, Jessica, I need you to sit down and listen to me, I-" He didn't get past that because I went up and slapped him. He looked at me dazed, and then comprehension slowly seeped back into his eyes, "Jessica, calm dow-," and then I slapped him again. How _dare _he go along with this. I thought he was my friend for goodness sake! I was going to hit him again, when he jumped up and pinned my arms to my side. Even more pissed off, I started to struggle. Not having any of that, he pulled me closer and said, "JESSICA! Stop it right now!" I stopped, paralyzed by what I was hearing. He had never raised his voice, unless there was something wrong that would endanger me. And, I didn't really want to die.

Breathing deep, calm breaths, I asked, "What? What do you want David?" Noting that I was calming down, slowly but surely, he slipped his hands down my arms, until they gripped my hands. Leaning in closer he said, "You know I wouldn't choose this if I didn't have to, but you have to trust me on this. I won't let you get hurt. I promise. Now, I want you to listen and-," he was cut off, once again, when I leaned forward and just cried. I cried because I didn't want this to happen to me, I cried because I wanted to go back to my normal life, before here, and I cried just because I could. Seeing that I was crying, he pulled me closer and tried to soothe me, rubbing my back and whispering, "It is OK Jessica," and, "Everything will be all right."

After a while, I calmed down enough that I tried to pull back, but he tightened his grip and held me against his chest, a tear or two escaping from my eyes. I just stood there for a minute before the awkwardness of the situation came back, and I took a step back, wiping my eyes. I looked him in the eye and said, "You don't expect me to sleep with you? Do you?" He looked at me in wide eyed shock, and... sadness? WTF **(yes, it is used there. Most of them were teens, and most teens learn this when we enter the neighborhood of teendom. Trust me, I would know)**? Before I could ask him though, he said quickly, "No, I don't. But, that may have to be a back up plan. But, the plan for now involves Jarrett and Danielle. I looked at him incredulously. Oh my gosh, he had to be kidding me! They couldn't be involved! They would get hurt! I opened my mouth to protest, and he raised his hands and said, "Now, Jessie," _Stupid nickname_, "They volunteered, you want to know something?" I glared, and yet nodded my head. My womanly curiosity took over. "Well... They were paired up with each other and-," I didn't hear the rest because I started laughing so hard, I was clutching my sides. Oh Jesus, _that _would've been something to watch. And never forget. Those two were two of a kind together, but they were only friends. Jarrett was five foot four inches, had dark brown hair, and black eyes. His sense of humor gave a sense of freedom to people, though sometimes it wasn't exactly appropriate. His eyes were always laughing, even if he was in a bad mood. Danielle had light brown skin, short brown hair, and a pair of dark brown eyes. She was kind, and wasn't that pushy, unless she was really determined. She didn't ask questions, unless you asked for advice on a situation in your life. And, she would always wait for you to tell her about something before jumping to conclusions. A true friend.

Now, the catch with them, was that they were shape shifters. Yep, honest to god Shape shifters. Jarrett could shape shift into a black ferret, which was good if you wanted to hear some pretty good dirt, and Danielle could shape shift into a beautiful, snow white wolf with pretty green eyes that stood out in the night. They were very good friends, but they still had their flaws, like an argument every few weeks, which didn't last long at all. It was always about random things, and it wasn't serious, so they didn't last long. That is another thing I liked about them, and that they were amazing friends, they helped David get me through those rough first years.

After catching my breath, I looked up and said in between giggles, "Just... don't say anything else... I'll do anything you say. Just... don't say that sentence again." He smiled and said, "Sure, that works for me." I straightened up and got serious. "What do you want me to do?" He smiled evilly and said, "Just listen to me for once, and I'll tell you."

**(I hope you enjoyed! Remember to read and review. And, if any of my friends cough Jarrett and Danielle cough see this, you have every right to kick my butt. But, before you do, remember when you asked to be characters? Well, you are now! haha :D. Thanx for reading guys! Review/PM your opinions and thoughts! **

**Twi :D) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(OK, here is chapter 4! I'm sorry if it isn't as hastily updated as My Personal Savior, but my computer got hacked and now I have to use my sister's laptop and we only have an hour on here :( And I still have around 3 weeks left. But, I will try my hardest to update as fast as I can! Now, their plan is to go in the middle of the night, creep through the back part, and then run like hell. Yeah, I know, overly used plan, but I'm going to make up for that :) Thanks for those guys who understand.)**

David and I crept past the people as quickly as we could. We had just gone over the plan, which was simple, but should work, and we decided to keep it between us. I squatted down at our little corner, which was the only place where it wasn't crowded in the 'Hall', which was the size of four little shacks, and gave Jarrett a high five and Danielle a small hug. "So, what is going on?"

"Nothing much, I'm just wondering when we can get out of this bloody hell hole," answered Jarrett cooly in his English accent. Today, he was wearing his purple furry hat with a beaten up white feather on the side. He once told me that he got it for one of his birthdays, I didn't ask questions. Jarret has been here ever since he was 19, which was a month after I came in, and I remember the day he was thrown over the fence. His face was as red as a tomato, and his eyes burned with fury. He got up and tried to climb the fence, and got electrocuted. Yeah, the fence is an electric fence. I figured it out the same way as Jarrett, not something you want to do.

"So, anyways, where are we going to go after we get out?" Danielle whispered. I looked away and thought, _Where **are** we going to go?_It was quiet for a few minutes before David said, "Well, we could try to find a city and get help." It sounded more like a question then a statement. But, I shook my head after a minute. The vampires would find us easily, since the bigger the city, the more there would be. "Since we can't do that, then where are we going to go? I mean, we don't know where we are, if we are even in the USA," I nodded and then whispered, "We'll just have to see what happens. Let's hope God is feeling generous." I wasn't going to let this chance disappear. I just wasn't. In the corner of my eye, I saw David look at me with pity and sadness that was quickly replaced with interest as the old man on the box said, "Now, remember everyone, don't go out after curfew. If you do, then you will be taken to a darker place then this one.

I turned and looked at my friends and said, "Well, isn't this going to be an adventure?" They all looked back, and Jarrett visibly gulped. I smiled, hopefully reassuringly and said, "OK, let's go over the plan again." They bent forward and we went over our escape plan again. But, at least everyone forgot the threat, for now.

_Midnight, 4 hours after curfew..._

I opened my eyes to meet the sight of one of the moon's silvery beams. Muffling a groan, I sat up and looked at the many sleeping people. Smiling, I thought, _Good, they are all asleep. Now to get David up. _I got to my knees, and reached over slowly and tapped him on his shoulder. His eyes opened slowly, still cloudy from drowsiness, and then he closed them again to open them, showing me he was fully awake from his bright green eyes shining wisdom of the elderly. I smiled mischeviously and breathed, "Let's go."

**(OK, I know really short, but it is going to get better. I hope u enjoy! Read and review!**

**Thanks guys,**

**Twi :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(OK, the last chapter was short and it wasn't my best. I'll try to make it up to you guys in this one, but I don't know how well I'll do. So... Read and review!)**

_**Last time...**_

_"Let's go." _

David got to his feet and held out his hand so that I could pull myself up as well. Slowly and quietly, I got up and smiled like a fool. This was going to be the night I've been waiting for. The night that has been out of my reach for so long. The night where I am embraced by freedom once again. I sighed and turned in the same spot, trying to find a spot to step on, of course finding none since the shack was as full as it had ever been. Which meant that everyone was smashed together. Except for some reason, our spot where there was a little bit of room for me and David to move around in. It had been odd at first, but soon it became normal, like the time we ate and the time we slept. David smiled and whispered, "Can't find anywhere to start off on your journey, my lady?" I put my hand over my mouth and stifled a giggle while saying, "Yes, kind sir, would you mind helping a distressed damsel?" David's eyes widened and he bent over clutching his side, shaking as he kept in his laughter. After he relaxed, he got back up and looked me in eyes and whispered, "Will you allow me to assist you be letting me carry you over this sea of beasties?" My heart skipped a beat and my face went red as I said, "Of course, good sir." He smiled and quickly slipped his arm under my knees and braced my back with his other arm. I gulped as we started our way across.

Once we got across, I tried to get down, but David wouldn't let me. Confused I looked at him. What I saw was really weird as well, he had a grin on his face. He put his mouth right next to my ear and said, "Do you want to see how fast I can run?" I gulped and shook my head. I already knew what he could do, and I didn't like it at all. You see, David is a half vampire, half human guy, which means his mom was human while his dad was a vamp. And, it also means that he has some powers that vamps have and humans don't. One of his abilities was super speed. He smiled again, more evilly, and said, "What? Don't you want to get out of this prison as fast as you can?" I looked down at him and stuck my tongue out. Stupid half vamp, with his stupid man brains.

He laughed and said, "Well?" I sighed in defeat and nodded my head. He smiled in delight and whispered like the wind, "If you want to, you can close your eyes and tuck your head on my shoulder. You wouldn't even know you were moving." I looked at him suspiciously, but gave in half way. I only closed my eyes, which was fine for me. The second after I shut my eyes, I felt a cool wind wrap around me and David. I shivered and moved closer. I heard what sounded like a intake of breath, but dismissed it and tried to make myself comfortable.

But, sooner than I thought, we slowed down. Once we stopped I opened my eyes and saw that we were at the back of the camp where only a few feet led into the forest around us. I smiled, and climbed down as Danielle, in her wolf form, and Jarrett came up to us. I smiled even more hugely and gave Jarrett a hug and petted Danielle's head. "Is the coast clear?" Jarrett nodded his head. I gave him a high five, since I am that kind of person, and said, "Then, let's go!" He smiled evily and brought out wire cutters.

Now, the eletric fence was shut down every night at a certain time. Which was when the vampires, who ran the camp, was sure that every one was asleep. Well, if you grab a pair of wire cutters, since the wire is somewhat thin, and you wait for the right time. You are home free!

I grabbed the wire cutters and cut a small hole. Danielle trotted off to go be our scout, so that we weren't caught, and Jarrett started to shift into his animal form. After I heard a squeak that confirmed that he was down, I lay my hand down gently and he climbed onto it. Putting my hand up next to the hole, I felt him move his paw around until he grabbed it and started to climb his way out and down. He changed back and I handed him the wire cutter and he finished the job.

With David's help we removed the cut wire, and we started to climb out. After Danielle trotted out, me and David put the piece back into the hole and started to creep to the edge of the woods after, the now human, Jarrett and Danielle, who was still a wolf. We had gotten just to the edge when the alarm went off. In a surge of adrenaline, we shot off into the woods, and ran like bats out of Hell.

We ran as far as a grassy clearing where moon beams shone down and gave the night a silvery tint. I stopped and bent over and panted. I had never run that long in my life, or that hard for that matter. I saw David do the same and Jarrett was leaning against a tree and was taking deep breaths. I smiled and said, "See how well we planned?" sarcastically. David smiled and Jarrett laughed. Danielle walked into the clearing and sat down looking at us with a look that said _'What is wrong with you guys?'_ I smiled and got back up.

After we had taken a break, and Danielle had shifted back, we sat at the clearing and ate a little of our bread and drank some water before David and Jarrett convinced Danielle and me to go to sleep. "We won't be going anywhere tonight, and I don't think they know where we are. So, just go to sleep, will ya'?" I had sighed but nodded my head.

As I laid down, I looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. After it went by, I made a wish. I wished we would get away and that we wouldn't be taken away to the unknown.

I fell to sleep, not knowing that my wishing abilities needed improving.

**(OK, here is chapter 5! And, I think I have broken my ability of writing short chapters, but I don't know yet. I hope you guys liked it. And for my friends who are reading this, I know the ending was going to be different, but as a writer, you have to understand that somethings change, but the part that was going to be the end of this chapter will be in the beginning of chapter 6. Now, I just have to start of that. Anyways, I have to go. Read and review! **

**Twi :D) **


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**(OK, here is chapter 6 of Caged! I hope you guys enjoy, I've been working on it for a while now. We only have a couple more weeks before I'm on here a lot more often. Yes! lol)**

I flickered one of my eyes opened and looked up at David. Groaning, I said, "What is going on now?" He looked around and said simply, "They found us." I sat there in shock as those three words rang in my head. Staring at him, I whispered, "How?" He shook his head and looked around again, "I don't know, but they did. And now you need to go." I opened my mouth to protest when he said, "I know, I know, but I'll be fine. You and Danielle need to go while Jarrett and I deal with them. But, you guys need to go _now_." I shook my head stubbornly and refused to get up. He frowned and said, "Now, Jessica, you need to go! Now!" I shook my head and stared him in the eyes and said, "No." It was sharp and stern, which is what I wanted and his frowned deepened. Sighing, he put his hands underneath my arms and set me up like my father used to do when I had fallen as a baby. After he made sure I was going to stay up, he smashed his lips to mine. I gasped and I think I heard Jarrett laugh. David pulled away after a couple minutes and my head was spinning. I breathed for a little while, bringing my breathing back to normal and David backed me against a tree and said softly, "I want you to go with Danielle and escape. And, I love you." I nodded my head and he smiled. "Well, then go!" He gently pushed me in the direction he wanted and I started to run.

After only a couple feet I heard tree branches breaking and a couple shouts. Then I heard a snapping noise, and Jarrett yelling in pain. I grimaced and looked at Danielle. She whined and I said, "I know. But I think they will be fine." _God I hope so_, I thought in my head.

_A hundred trees later..._

We kept on running, and running, and running. We ran so hard that our muscles protested with cramps and a fire in our legs that wouldn't go away.

Vaulting over logs and miscellaneous things, I pushed onwards with the wolf Danielle by my side. He white fur was shadowed, but her eyes stilled glowed a bright _green_. But, instead of happiness of the run, her eyes were full of a mixture of fear, anxiety, and determination.

I felt my legs give in before I met the cool, hard Earth. I yelped and tried to get up, only to fall back down with a flare of pain shooting up my leg. I had tripped over a rock and broken my leg. I cursed as I heard some of the twigs a couple feet behind me snap and some of the bushes give a dry crackle as the vampires stepped on them.

Danielle had turned around once she had figured out I wasn't following her. She whined and I whispered, "Go! Quickly, before you get caught!" She barked and sat down. I shook my head and whispered again, "Go!" She shook her head and started to lay down. Then we heard, "Hey! They are over here! Come on, and bring the others!" Danielle whined and quickly I said, "Go. This would be a failure if at least one of us didn't escape! Just run away as fast as you can!" She whined once more before she got up and ran inot the forest as the branches of a tree was moved to reveal the face of a vampire, with a twisted smile on his face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Another runaway? Such a pity we have to take you away now. You were such a pretty girl. Oh well, at you'll go for a lot of money." Then I felt some kind of cloth go over my nose and mouth. I panicked and started to claw at the hand holding it, and me, as a sickly sweet smell crept up my nose and into my mouth, filling them both. Slowly, though I wished it not to happen, my hands fell away and I fell into oblivion with the words, "Nightie night, Sweety," following me into the darkness.

--:P :D :P (lmao, sorry to those who doesn't understand)

I woke up gasping as ice cold water slapped me awake. Someone chuckled and a voice said, "Good morning Sunshine!" I turned my head and looked up at the vampire before me. Taking in everything about him, including his somewhat cheerful smile. His eyes were a dark red and was a window into his predatory side. He had brown curly hair that covered his ears and his build was tall and somewhat muscular. But, I knew he was stronger than me. I wasn't fooled by his looks and he knew it.

Now, something to learn about vampires is that they give off a scent that picks up a smell from your past that appeals to you and copies it, making them even more likely to fall to them. It is also why a vampire never has the same scent to one person. I like to compare it to a chameleon, instead of colors it is scents, and instead of a lizard it is a snake. This vampire smelled like apples and cinnamon. Which apparently reminded my stomach of apple pie, which led to food, which led to it growling like a lion and me blushing a bright red.

The man laughed and said, "Are you hungry?" I nodded weakly and he said, "Well, too bad. You will get fed with the rest of the prisoners, which is in four hours." He smiled again, and I stiffened while thinking, _prick. _His smile now contained fangs that promised it would hurt if they sank into me. He got to his knees quickly and grabbed my hair, yanking it back so that I was looking into his, now, black eyes before I could make some kind of protest. "You _will _not do _anything_. You _will _not try _anything_. Or I swear that I will make sure your death will be _as painful as possible. _Do you understand?" I nodded my head, as much as I could in his painful grasp, and his eyes became red again and he smiled brightly again, which confirmed my suspicion that it was a mask hiding his true being. "Good. Now that we understand each other, my friends here will take you back to the others that were brought here with you. Have a nice day!" I was yanked to my feet and shoved out of the tent into the dirt. I coughed and got up before I was pulled up again and started walking. _Well, _I thought, _It seems I've landed in somewhere even worse than before. God damn it _**(No offense meant to anyone reading this)**.

-- :D :) :D

I was taken to a tan tent with a sign out front. I wasn't able to read it since I was practically thrown into the tent. As I regained my balance I looked all around me, seeing probably twenty people, all in chains. I was shocked. And I was disgusted. So this is what awaits anyone who tries to escape the 'Cage'? Sitting in a line with others, kneeling or sitting looking at the floor. That is what I feared? What the hell?

I didn't have enough time to look at the dirty faces as I was pulled down and my ankles and wrists were shackled as well. I looked beside me at the man who looked like a broken spirit, to realize that it was David! I opened my mouth to ask him if he was OK when I felt a mouth at my ear.

"You will sit or kneel and look at the ground, not saying a word. Or it will not end will for you or the person you talk to." I closed my mouth and turned away, sitting and looking at the ground as well. The vampire, most likely, got up and patted my head. As the vampire left the tent, David looked over at me and opened his mouth. But, not before the vampire flew in and bashed him on the head. I kept looking down, keeping my face emotionless while I was screaming and crying on the inside.

After several kicks to the guts and the stomach, the vampire stopped and grabbed David's hair, pulling him up. I looked down as he whispered, "You are lucky I'm taking pity on your girlfriend. Or else I would've done worse to her. Now, don't do it again, or I _will _hurt her. Do you understand?" David nodded and the vampire said, "Good. Now, sit here and don't move or make a sound. Because I will hear it and come back." He chained David back up and I let a tear loose. This was definetly worse.

--

**(OK, there is more to this chapter and I'll start working on that tomorrow, hopefully posting it. I hope you guys liked it. Give me your opinions! **

**Thanks, **

**Twi :D)**


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**(OK, here is the rest of chapter 6, I hope. I didn't finish it last time since I ran out of space. Now, some of this stuff might be a little bit mature, for those you people who are reading this. So, just to let you guys know now, I'M NOT A SICKO! There, with that off my back, after this chapter I think I'll work on the next chapter in 'My Personal Savior'. I've figured out a way to up my time, though it doesn't work all the time. Anyways, thanks to my buds for giving me ideas for this chapter. And now, I should stop rambling on and on so that you guys can read the story. Enjoy!)**

_I have been given a journal, which is a privilege they told me. I had nodded weakly, hating that I am obeying these despicable monsters. _

_It has been several weeks now. Ever since me and my friends, David and Jarrett had been brought here. I've discovered many things. Like from rules to how the Cage was much better than this place. _

_We are fed three times a day. Once a dawn, then at noon, and then once more at dusk. At first, this wasn't enough and I felt like my stomach was trying to claw its way out of my body. But after a while, the pain disappeared and I got used to the routine, unfortunately. We are allowed to talk to each other only at meal times. I've meet new people in this slave market, but I still stick with Jarrett. I haven't seen David lately, which has made me sad. When ever I try to sit next to him, or when I call out his name, he moves and ignores me, like I'm a person that he thinks isn't worth it and is annoying._

_I've been wondering about what he said in the clearing, and if he meant it. I mean, he kissed me **and **told me he loved me, doesn't that count for something? And, why does he keep avoiding me? What have I done to make him mad at me? What is going on in his head?_

_I've discovered that some of these vampires are chauvinist pigs. They fondle the women whenever they like, knowing that they won't do anything in fear of a beating and we weren't going to tell anyone. They haven't tried it on me yet, but I think that it will be soon, for I fear that they are not scared of me, but they are waiting for the opportunity when no one is looking. The bastards._

_I've also discovered that this is like a slave market for vampires and humans. This is where vampires take humans that they don't want, can't handle, or just to make some money, to be sold to other vampires. We have to sit with our heads looking at the ground, and we are inspected for damages or 'flaws' as they call it. I've only been beaten once, which was when I snorted when a vampire was looking at a young woman about my age and said, "This one has to many flaws. You might want to get rid of her." I won't describe it, but the pain was horrifying and it took a week for it to heal and my feelings to come back to me. I felt hatred. Hatred to this place and hatred towards those vampires. It is a feeling shared by most of the people here. I can tell you this for I've looked into the eyes of many when they were being 'handled' by the potential consumers. There was always a little flicker past the brokenness that never goes away. And, I don't blame them for their hatred at all. _

_People are taken away almost everyday. From strong, healthy men to young teens. I look away when they take them away, knowing I would never see them again. Friends have emotionless faces as they stare at the ground, waiting until everything closes down and everyone to go to sleep before they start to cry and think about their future. At night, I like to think about the day and what I will do when I get out of here. Because I will get out of here. _

_Just a couple of moments ago Dorian, the vampire that had greeted me my first day here, came in to tell us that a very high powered vampire was going to come and look through Dorian's livestock, as we were called, and we were to behave like the scum we were when the vampire was in the tent. Then, after rambling about what he was going to do he left us to stew. _

_I-_

I put down my pen when the tent flap was opened again and Dorian and another vampire entered. We all knew the drill and bent our heads so that we could only see the ground and feet of possible consumers. I heard Dorian announce, "And this, my lord, is my supply of livestock. Do whatever you like, except bite them and let me know if you find one." I think the vampire nodded because I heard the tent flap go up and then shut, leaving us in the hands of a vampire lord.

I kept looking down as I watched him move to the guy in across from me, examining him. I felt the same flare of rage as he moved on down the line. So deeply ingrossed in my own thoughts I didn't realize when he came to me. I felt him touch my lips, probably to check my teeth, and from instinct I moved back as far as I could and looked up at him about to start mouthing off. My words died in my throat when I met his eyes, his dark purple eyes.

He was smiling smugly and I was starting to get annoyed, even if my body was paraylzed by his hotness. Then I thought, _Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where the hell did that thought come from Missy? _I got over the shock and looked around for Dorian or his cohort, Cooper. The vampire's face went from amusement to confusion as he watched me then he asked quietly, "What is wrong?" I looked around and got back in my position and said, "Nothing is wrong. Whatever do you mean?" The others kept looking at the ground but you could see their shock and amazement. I felt cold fingers slip underneath my chin and bring them up to meet his eyes as he frwoned. "What is wrong?" I tried to move my head but he wouldn't let go. "What is wrong?" This time it was a command and I felt a tear slip away. I cursed myself and said quietly, "Nothing, except I want to leave this place, and knowing that I can't." His frown disappeared and sadness as well as pity bloomed on his face. Taking the advantage I turned away, two tears now slipping away. I don't like pity, it makes me feel weak and angry.

He didn't take my chin again and left the tent. Jarrett, who was a person away from me turned towards me with worry in his eyes. "What were you thinking?" He whispered, "You could've gotten killed!" I stared at him and turned away saying, "I know."

"I don't think you do. You know what you were supposed to do. You knew we aren't suppose to talk to them! You knew-"

"I know! Now, leave me alone Jarrett! I'm not a little girl anymore! I know what could've happened, what could happen! So just stop!"

He glared at me for a minute before his face softened and he whispered back, "I'm sorry." I nodded my head.

The tent opened up to reveal a red faced Dorian and a cold looking vampire lord.

"My lord, surely you do not want to take that little human bitch!"

"Yes, I think I do."

I looked up and meet his eyes, which was stone cold. They meet mine and softened some. He looked back and said, "I think I do."

Dorian looked at me and saw me quickly bending my head and said angrily, "What are you doing you little whore!" I just sat there and didn't see his fist coming my way.

I was tossed to the side and looked up, my cheek and rage flaring. He started to come over to punch me again, and I let him, for a certain distance. When he was right over me I shot my leg up and hit him where it hurt the most, for any kind of male. He groaned and fell on top of me, constricting the air out of my lungs. I gasped and tried to get him off.

I saw stars in front of my eyes as Dorian was thrown off me and I was picked up. I closed my eyes as we left the tent and fell to sleep as I thought _God, my life is really screwed up. _

**(thanks for reading the middle of chapter 6. I've got to type this quickly before my sis attacks me. Read and Review!**

**Thanks,**

**Twi :D)**


	8. Chapter 6 part 3

**(OK, here is the end of chapter 6! Thank god! This probably won't be the best part of the chapter, but i was suffering through writer's block, which frustrated me to no end. My time using my sis's laptop is almost over, the computer will be up soon hopefully! Unless my dad can't fix it, but I hope not (crosses fingers) Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy! Twi :D)**

I shivered as I felt a cold breeze run across my toes. Opening my eyes, I gasped and drug my frozen feet up to my chest hoping to warm them up. I looked around, not noticing anything in the room, wondering what the hell happened. I blinked once and then my memory of what seemed like only minutes ago came back to me. I groaned and laid my head on my hands. I was a slave. To a vampire who, apparently, is high on the vampire social chain. I looked back up when I felt a hand on my shoulder, ready to scream, to find Jarrett standing there, wearing a servants uniform. Which consisted of a pair of black slacks and a white ruffled shirt with a black crest on the left side, just above the heart. I looked at him for a minute before I started laughing my ass off. It was just so hilarious. And his purple hat just made it funnier, even though it did clash.

He stared at me, a little bit of anger flitting across his face before he smiled and said, "Why, Jessica, don't you look lovely?" I looked down and realized I was wearing a black nightgown, about as thin as paper. I blushed furiously, said, "GET OUT!" and shoved him out the door, him laughing now, in a matter of seconds. I took several deep breathes before I calmed down and went up to a door that I thought was the door to the closet. I was right, but I didn't expect what came out at me.

I stepped in and turned on the light. Under its glow were gowns that were like royal pieces from the Renaissance era. They were beautiful. They were amazing, the design was a mix of other ones. The top of the dresses went around a person's neck and sloped down into a V-cut, which showed some more cleavage than I would have liked. The skirts were low cut, which meant they were low, but not low enough to show anything indecent. I loved it, except for the slit that went up most of the skirt. _Sick vampires, _I thought as I looked it over. They were made out of velvet, silk, and other fine materials, and they were either purple, red, black, white, a midnight blue, and a light baby blue.

_Hmmm, _I thought, _Seems like this guy likes the darks and only two light colors. I do like his style. _I put one hand over my mouth, and another over my heart. _This stuff isn't for **me, **is it? _I shook my head and exited, starting to delve through my things, which were oddly placed neatly on the bed. I gave a angry huff, I know really mature, as I didn't find them. Sighing, I went back into the closet and picked out a nice white dress and a necklace that I thought would look great with the dress** (pic on profile)** . I looked in a mirror which was placed on the right of the door way and sighed once I figured out my hair was hopeless.

I turned away from the depressing sight of myself and went to the door, opening it to reveal a emotionless Jarrett, which was scary itself. He faced me, nodded his head and moved out of my way while gesturing for me to go ahead of him. I lifted my head and started down the hallway wondering what was going to happen next in this chain of events.

--:D :P :D :P :D--

I took Jarrett's hand as he helped me step down since I was wearing a pair of sandals with heels that were some what thin, but high still** (Pic in profile as well)**. I felt like I was a giant, watching all the little people work on things from high above them. I stepped down and looked at the floor like Jarrett was doing. I clasped my hands in front of me and stared at the wooden floor. I didn't expect for the vampire to come up and take my chin, for a second time, and meet my blue eyes to his beautiful purple eyes.

He looked like tonight. His shirt was tight, black which showed off his perfect abs and his blue jeans were a little on the tight side. His face was perfect, in my opinion, with his high cheek bones and his lips, which were perfect. His hair was combed and put in a pony tail. His skin was clear with no signs of acne at all, and a light natural tan. He smiled, his teeth as straight as those kids on the dental commercials when I was a kid, and a pearly white.

_I wonder what he would be like outside of the slave and master relationship. _

_Wait, what the hell Jessica! Are you **actually **thinking those thoughts?_

_Well, what is wrong with that?_

_How about the fact that he can read your mind?! _

_Oh_

_Yeah, 'Oh'. Now, shut up! _

The vampire chuckled and said regally, "Go, _s__iervo_, leave us and go find my sisters and tell them that Jessica is awake. But, also tell them that I would like a couple minutes with Miss Jessica." His voice, I now noticed, had a slight accent. Like the kind you get from Spain.

Jarrett bowed while saying, "Yes sir," and left me with this 'Jordan'.

Once the door shut the vampire, yes, I still refer to him as the vampire even after I knew his name, smiled gently and said, "Now, _señora,_ do you mind taking a walk with me?" He held out his hand, and I looked at it, chewing, mentally, over his offer. _Well, he **could **bite you, but I don't think he would. _

_Yes, but he could also drain me dry and leave me behind the bushes. Which means leaving Jarrett behind to be his next-, _my train of thought was cut off when I heard him say, "I will not kill you. Unless, you disobey me too many times or prove to be a handful. I looked up at him and smiled innocently. "I'll try not to get in trouble _too _often."

"See to it that you don't. Now, will you take me up on my offer?"

I sighed and took his hand, letting him lead me outside into the brisk, dark night.

He tugged me closer to him and slipped an arm around my waist, still clutching to my hand. I started to get uncomfortable and fidgeted some before I focused on my muscles, slowly relaxing them some. I looked back up, my face a mask of calm, to see that we had stopped and the vampire was looking down at me with a funny expression. It was a quizzical look mixed with something that was close to pained. What the hell? He noticed I noticed him and turned his head away, "I'm sorry. So, as you should know, my name is Jordan, and this is my home. Just to let you know, we are miles away from the nearest town. Possibly a hundred miles from the nearest city, so don't even think about running away," _Dammit! There goes my plan. _He smiled and continued, " Now, _señora, _your job is to do what I ask. As you have been told before?" I nodded my head. "Good. Anyways, I have assigned you the job to be my companion. If I call for you, you will run like a young hare to my side. Do you understand?" I nodded my head firmly and said, "Yes sir," through gritted teeth. I didn't like the idea of being someone's dog, but if I can escape... "I thought I told you to not think about escaping?_" _I looked down at the ground with my face expressionless and said, "Yes, sir, you did. And I wasn't." He chuckled and took hold of my chin, again, and tipped it so that he was looking at my face. I tried to take control of my face but his grip only tightened. He smiled gently and said, "You'll do perfectly_. _Now, let's go back inside. You should meet my sisters before you go to sleep." I tried to swallow the lump that had started to grow in my throat and he smiled wickedly. "That is, unless you would like to accompany me to my room and meet them tomorrow?" I blushed and turned away. Half of my blush was due to the fact that I was pissed off, and the other half was because of the fact that he had gotten to me. Which pissed me off some more. I moved away from him, and stomped through, what I now noticed, what looked like an enchanted garden blindly. I heard him call out my name, but I ignored him. Which was pretty stupid, but I didn't care.

I wasn't paying attention when I ran into someone and fell on my butt with a quiet 'thump'. I looked up, about to let loose the beast that was my anger, to see Jordan staring down at me, like he was trying to find an answer to a question. _Probably to the question to what I would look like in my birthday suit. The nasty perv. _He frowned and said, "Now, what would make you think that?" I put on my stubborn face and thought, _Possibly because a few minutes ago you asked to have sex with you! _He flinched and said, "True, but you don't have to scream it at me." I looked at the ground in front of me and thought, _Great, just great. I'm guessing you are a vampire mind reader? _He smiled slyly and said, "You bet your cute ass, _monada_." I shook my head and thought to him_, you perverted, f-ed up vampire_. He smiled, "Yes, yes I am aren't I?" I snorted and got to my feet, but not before taking off those evil heels. I turned again and walked off. Only to run into him again. But, before I fell on my ass again, he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry if I have offended you,_ cariño, _but you are so cute when you are angry. I couldn't resist." I scowled and crossed my arms as the wind's brisk touch ran across my top and my legs. He frowned and said, "Are you cold Jessica?" I nodded. He came to my side and slithered his arm around my waist. I leaned against him, mostly because he was warm, and that was it! _You keep telling yourself that. _I hissed inside my head and Jordan looked at me confused. I just smiled and he shook his head as we left the garden and into the house to meet the sight of two gorgeous vampires and Jarrett, who was standing in the corner, head down.

--:D :) :D :) :D :)

"Well, well, what do you have now _fratello_?" I looked at the vamiresses and then I settled on the one who had spoken. Her black hair fell in a cascade of curls, all the way to the middle of her back. Her eyes were red, with a glint of humor in them, and her voice was slightly heavy with an Italian accent. "Well, Lia, this is Jessica. Jessica, this is my 'sister' Lia." I nodded and looked at the floor again. I felt my head being tipped up_, Once again dammit_!, and I looked at Lia. "_El amor de mi vida, _do not look away. You are not in that camp anymore. Granted, I own you, but I give you my permission to act like a person while you are in my household. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, now, this is-"

"My name is Cassandra! Glad to meet you. Jordan, I like this one. She is beautiful! Where did you get her? Maybe there will be something worth buying-"

"Calm down, Cassandra. One question at a time. And, even then, she might not be able to answer all your questions. You will have more time to talk to her tomorrow. Does that work for you?"

She smiled and nodded, while Lia gave a curt nod. Jordan nodded to both of them at the same time and said, "Come Jessica, I'll take you back to your room." I was urged by a hand on my back. But, I did turn to see Jarrett frowning sadly at me, like a dog that just got kicked. Then I heard, "Come on mortal. It is time to go." He waved, and turned away, starting to follow the other vampires. Leaving me alone in the giant mansion with a perverted vampire.

_Greattt, just perfect. I'm going to have **so **much fun._

Jordan laughed, "Yes, I think you will."

--:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

**(Yes! ha ha! I win! This is the end of chapter 6! Now, I'm going to work on updating faster. I'm sorry it took so long! Review! **

**Thanks,**

**Twi :D)**


	9. Chapter 7

**(OK, here is chapter 7 of Caged! Yeahhhhh! Lmao, anyways, my math teacher is gone, so I don't have really hard math homework, which means I can be on here more. Yes! :D Lol, anyways, I should probably shut my mouth and start writing. Oh! and for those who have trouble with the Spanish and the Italian, use Google Translator. It is amazing!)**

I grumbled as something opened up the curtains, letting in all those evil little sun rays. I turned away and I heard someone sigh in patience. A second later I felt someone grab my arm and start to shake me. I opened my eyes like blinds and grabbed the person's wrist, hissing, "Don't touch me." I looked the girl in her patient dark brown eyes. After a while I let go of her wrist and said, "I'm sorry ma'am. It is just that I don't like people to wake me up that way." She smiled and said in an wise, gently, elderly voice, "That is OK child. I understand. And I am sorry I did that to you. I should have figured it out, especially since Mr. Jordan told me you came from one of those slave camps." I nodded my head as an OK and turned my head to stare straight at the floor, a flood of all those horrid memories drowning out all reality.

Apparently, she wasn't done because she sat on the spot beside me and put an arm around my shoulders. It was a comforting gesture, the first one in years, and it was the trigger that released all my tears. I let out a sob put my head in my hands, trying to hide my tears. Lost in my crying, I didn't feel her move my head so that it rested on her shoulder. Then, let go of control completely. Through my tears I heard her saying, "It is OK dear. Your safe now. It's OK." I tried to control my tears, but it was just to hard. It was like when I had started, my body had decided to just let it all go. It was tired of holding it all inside. After a couple minutes, I felt my river of tears stop and sat up and wiped my now stinging cheeks. The old woman handed me a silk napkin and I dabbed the spots underneath my eyes. I sniffled and said, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. I didn't mean to ruin your shirt. I-," she cut me off with a flick of her wrist and said, "It is alright dear. Now, Mr. Jordan told me to make sure you know the ropes. Now, do you have any questions as to what you will be doing?"

I raised my hand and said, "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled and said, "OK, but first of all, my name is Mabel. Now, what is your question?"

It continued on like this for several minutes, me asking questions and Mabel answering them. I asked her what life here was like, to which she answered that it isn't so bad, and that it was better than being at those slave camps. I had agreed full heartily. We chatted about my new 'job', as 'Mr. Jordan' liked to call it. Apparently there was more to this companion thing than I had expected. Apparently, if he wanted to sleep with me (which from last night he probably does, the perv!) he could, without my consent. Also, I was going to have to 'provide' for him, and if I didn't 'provide' for him, I could die. _Greattttt, _I thought, _Can this day get any better?_As if Karma was watching me, there was a knock on the door. I turned towards the door when Mabel said, "Yes? Come on in." The door opened to reveal a smiling Jordan.

_Damn him, dazzling smile and all. _

His smile fell, but came back in a smirk.

"Mabel, have you given her the rest of the... details about what she is to do?"

Mabel nodded her head and Jordan smiled again.

"Good. Now, please leave us."

With a nod of her head and a confident look towards me, she got up and left the room. Leaving me with Jordan. Uh oh. He came around the bed, and I moved back. Confused, he sat on the bed, making me go back farther, and said, "Why do you back away? I am not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, but now that I am here for your personal pleasure, I don't trust you."

He smiled, "Oh yeah? But, isn't this," he gestured to everything in the room, "Better than being in those 'camps' and 'markets'? Where you are treated like animals?"

Damn him, he was right.

His smile grew but it quickly disappeared when I said, "Yes, that is true, but I don't know you. And from the way you acted last night, and the 'details' of my 'job', it wouldn't surprise me if you took advantage of that..... rule." He turned his head away in shame and I looked at him, daring him to say something. It took a while, but finally he said, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to do that to you Jessica. It is just that a lot of girls I have bought are the kind..... that are only interested of appeasing the sexual craving of men, and I assumed..." He trailed off as he looked at my face. Which was probably a lovely shade of beet red; but I can tell you it wasn't from embarrassment. A awkward silence fell over us, which only lasted half a second before I asked, "You assumed _what_?" He stayed quiet for a minute, knowing he was going to get his ass kicked. Too bad, I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Well, I assumed-,"

"You assumed I was a _slut_?"

He looked a me for a moment before turning his head and nodding it. Ohhhhh, bad move dumbass. I got up, and punched him. Let's just say it wasn't my smartest move of the day; but, it certainly made me feel better.

He just stayed where he was, rubbing his jaw. I felt my anger fall over me like a blanket. It was like I was suffocating in a giant, wool blanket, and the only way to escape was to fight my way out. So......I hit him again. And then again, and again. Yeah, I know that is kind of bad of me, but I just needed to let some of this out; and he is right there, immortal and all, so it isn't like it would really hurt him.

I stopped after a little while and just collapsed onto my knees, staring at the floor; trying not to cry. He looked at me, probably deciding on how to kill me, before he picked me up like a toddler that had fallen down, and held me on his lap. I turned my head into his good smelling shoulder and started to bawl. He stroked my hair and started rocking us back and forth, whispering things into my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to cry. We sat there for a couple minutes, me crying while he tried to comfort me. Finally though, my tears stopped and I wiped my once again stinging eyes. "I'm sorry, sir. I did not mean to do that. I just..... I just needed to get rid of some of that hatred, and you were the closet. I'm sorry."

"It is OK. Though, I did deserve the first one. And I understand, so there is no need to apologize, you are fine."

I stared dumbly at him before I blushed and turned my head away. _God I'm a moron!,_ I thought to myself, _I should really watch myself_. I heard Jordan chuckle. _Yeah, **you **think it is funny, but I don't!_ He laughed this time and I took a step back. He stopped laughing and, I think, took a step forward. I felt something touch my cheek and Jordan said, "Now, I think you owe me some breakfast?" _Har de har har, I got the comedian! Just great. _He laughed and said, "Yes, you did. Now, do you mind?" I knew he was being polite, even though I had no choice in the matter, so I just tilted my neck, and gasped as his teeth slid into my neck, and I collapsed and faded into a pleasurable darkness, once again.

_God, I need to work on not fainting. Right after I get out of this. _

**(OK, not my best piece, but I was kind of rushed, if u know what I mean. Anyways, now it is November 2. So I hope u guys had a good Halloween! And, so that u guys can mark this down, I won't post anything starting on the 22nd to the..... 28th I think. Me and my family are going on a cruise for Thanksgiving, and it cost a lot to use the Internet, so I can't do anything about it! I'm sorry. Now REVIEW!**

**Thanks,**

**Twi :D)**


	10. Chapter 8

(Yep, I'm feeling guilty today, so I'm going to post this chapter as well as the one on My Personal Savior. Sorry for it being really, really late (and don't forget translator google, Spanish to English!). Twi )

Chapter 8

I opened my eyes, and looked up at Jordan, who was hovering over me for some reason. I yawned and stared up sleepily at him. "What is going on?" He smirked and said, "Why, poco la belleza, I believe that passed out. Now, here is my question, why did my tough little girl pass out?" I glared at him and stayed silent. Noticing my anger, he smiled, the son of a bitch smiled! "Aren't you going to answer me?" I shook my head and tried to swing my legs off the bed, to only have him get lower, making sure I couldn't get out. And, making my blood get warmer.

_Damn hot vampire, _I thought, a second too late as I remembered he could read my mind. His smile grew and he lowered some more, just barely touching his body with mine and making my blood boil a little bit more. _You-Son-Of-A-Bitch. GET-OFF-ME! _I shouted at him mentally, he winced and moved back. Taking the opportunity, I slipped off the bed and into the closet, realizing I was only in a short nightgown, like the one I woke up in the first day here. _Damn that nasty pervert. _I thought with a smile.

"You know that hurts my pride, Jessica. You are just evil, you know that." I grabbed a dress **(Pic in profile) **that was short and black. It's top was modest, which suited me just fine. The bad part was that it had a small slit up the side, just reaching my underwear line. I sighed and dismissed the little flaw as I combed my hair, which was weirdly clean and shiny, and put it into an intricate French braid. Satisfied, I stepped back out to bump into Jordan, who was leaning on the doorway, looking down at me with lust in his eyes. _Uh oh, this can't be good. _

He smiled and purred, "It _can _be good, if you make it good." _Ah shit! _I backed away from him as he stalked closer, herding me into the closet. I hit the back of the wall with a thump and swallowed nervously as he got so close that I could feel his body heat through his clothes, and my dress. I bent his head down, and ran his mouth up and down my neck, across my jaw, and all over my face. I let him do this, unwillingly, because he had made his arms become blockades from my escape, and a little bit because it felt good, but mostly because I couldn't get out of the situation.

After he was done teasing me, he skimmed his nose down my neck and _growled _defensively. He inched closer, which was all that he could do because of the almost nonexistent distance between us, and breathed in my ear, "You look so _good. _I could just take off all of your clothes," He moved one of my dress straps down my shoulder, "And go wild." He smiled evilly and kissed my bared shoulder, making a little flicker of desire shoot down my spine. Then, he was gone.

I felt my face heat up in shame and anger and I stormed out of the closet and down the stairs thinking, _That son of a bitch! I am soooo going to get him later! Ugh, I can't believe he did that to me! _

Once I got the ground floor, I was attacked. Or so I thought, for I looked up to see that Cassandra was hugging me enthusiastically. I had to say, "I can't breathe!" before she let go and smiled brightly at me.

"How did you sleep Jessica?" I smiled and nodded my head. "Just fine. But your brother is starting to annoy me a little bit." She laughed and said, "Well, I'm sorry to say that is the way he is. And if he would've let me, I would've saved you from his personal torture, but he said that he wasn't going to offer you up. So, I'm sorry about that." I smiled even wider, starting to like her as a friend when I heard Lia say, "Good afternoon Jessica. I hope are brother hasn't hurt you too badly yet. I was looking forward to having at least I little fun before he got rid of you." I took me a minute to figure out what she meant, because of her accent (which sounded awesome!). _Ouch, _I thought, _That is like a burn, no wait, a double burn to him. I like her already! _I smiled nonchalantly, "Naw, he is just trying to get me to sleep with him, which I'm not going to do. Ever." They both laughed and linked their arms with mine before they ran out of the castle, with me in the middle, and into a carriage that was waiting. Cassandra leaned out the window and said something in Spanish before I was slammed into the seat as the carriage charged forward. I heard something behind us and stuck my head out the window to see a pissed off looking Jordan yelling at us in Spanish as well and making gestures in the air, trying to get our attention. The two vampire girls started laughing, and soon I started laughing too, even though we knew we were all going to get it when we got back.

Soon we all calmed down and Cassandra said, "Oh my gosh, that was so much fun! We should have done this before!" Lia laughed a little and said, "I told you it would be! But Noooooo, we would get on Jordan's nerves." I laughed a little before I turned and looked out of the window, enjoying the scenery. I remembered what I had forgotten in that camp. I remembered that in the sunlight, the forest was magically, life teeming and bursting out at the seams. Butterflies fluttering and socializing, flowers making the scenery even better, and birds singing and flying. It just lifted my spirits even higher while watching the animals and the insects darting and buzzing around.

"Jessica?" I turned towards the two vampiresses, noticing for the first time that Lia's hair wasn't black, but a dark royal purple, and said, "Yes?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't. What were you talking about?"

Lia started laughing and Cassandra shot me a lazy glare before saying again, "Well, I was thinking we could go and explore the forest by our house. And then go horse riding if you want to, even though if you do we would have to find some of our old jeans and an old shirt." I smiled brightly and said, "Really? I would love to! I haven't been horse back riding for years!" Cassandra smiled hugely and said, "Sure! It isn't a problem for us. Now, what should we do with Jordan?" Lia and I smiled at the same time. "We'll do what we have to when we come across that bridge," I quoted with a smile before fading back into my dreamland.

…………………………….       ……………………………………………

As we pulled up into the driveway, I felt my mouth hang open like a bolt had been loosened. Their house was huge! It was bigger than Jordan's!

The two vampires took a look at my face before they started laughing so hard they had blood red tears come out of their eyes. I looked at them, still in awe, when I asked, "What the _hell_? Did you sell your soul to the devil or what?" Which made them laugh even harder. Once they had calmed down I stood there staring at the house, imagining for the first time since I had been kidnapped from my home.

I shook my head and followed Cassandra and a still chuckling Lia up the driveway, still wondering about my question from earlier, but dismissing it for later as I stepped inside, shocked into silence once again as I took in everything.

Hanging up, about two inches from each other, where pictures, from a copy of the Mona Lisa, to portraits of many famous people, like Eleanor Roosevelt and Martin Luther. I walked up to a painting that looked like a girl with blonde hair and electric blue eyes, standing on a beach, the water lapping against the sand, and as the moon was the only light that brightened up her solemn expression. On the plaque below it, it read

_To my angel, who will forever haunt my mind, heart and the seaside, _

_Jaclyn,_

_My love_

I brushed my fingers across the shinning metal before I wiped a stray tear from my cheek and hurried off to find the two sisters, hoping I wouldn't get lost.

(I'm sorry this is so short, but I liked the cliffhanger and I didn't want to wait for an even better one =) Cliffhangers are what I live for! X)

**Anyways, Happy Thanksgiving and I'll not be empty handed when I come back from my cruise. **

**Thanks, Twi) **


	11. Chapter 9

**AN: OK, I'm really, really, really late with this chapter. I hope I can make it up, I'm really trying my hardest to update, but there is a lot of things going on. Also, I had to collect some information for this chapter. And… I should stop the excuses and just start the darn chapter. So, here is chapter 9! Happy New Years! **

**Chapter 9: **

I finally caught up with Cassandra and Lia, who were debating about where 'Sergea' and 'Stephan' were. Confused and curious, I asked breathlessly, "Who are you talking about?" But blushing a little afterwards once I realized I was being rude and nosy. But, I _was_ curious.

They looked at me dumbly for a minute or two before understanding washed over their features, leaving Lia in a smirk and Cassandra with a look that reminded me of the old ladies at weddings who always say, "I knew those two would get together!" though they didn't. Lia chuckled before slinging her arm around my shoulders and ending my confusion, "Stephan is Cassandra's hubby and Sergea is my boyfriend." I smiled, thankful for her filing me in before saying, "OK, what are we going to do now?" The two vampiresses smiled evilly at each other before directing their smile at me. I swallowed nervously, for my throat had gone dry and said timidly, "What are you two thinking?" Their smiles didn't fade as they lifted me from the ground, one lifting from each arm, and Lia said, "Do you like horses?"

--------- o| : ^ ) -----------

Later, like a couple minutes later, I found myself in a stable, the size of a mall! I looked around, awestruck, while Lia and Cassandra walked around, trying to find the right horse for me as other servants were preparing a black, somewhat long legged, fierce-eyed stallion and a golden coated stallion with a long black mane and tail. I stared at the beautiful animals after I got over the shock of the giant barn. The black one looked at me with suspicious eyes and snorted nervously while the golden ones with a set of very pretty eyes whinnied and looked at me with gentle, warmth sending eyes. I smiled and patted the golden one, which leaned his head against my hand. I laughed and patted him some more. "I see you have met Casanova." I gasped and turned to see Cassandra standing there, smiling smugly. I smiled at her sheepishly and said, "Ah, so that is his name. I can understand why he was named that." She smiled sheepishly back and said, "Come on Jessica, we've chosen your ride!" I started to walk pass her but she quickly placed her hands over my eyes. I growled angrily and said, "What was that for?" I could picture her smiling as she said, "It is a surprise silly!"

I mumbled underneath my breath and she asked, "What was that Jessica?" I shook my head. "Nothing, let's just get this over with." Then she started giving me directions.

Finally we got to where she wanted us to be for she said, "OK, here it is!" and she took her hands off saying, "Surprise!" I looked at the horse in front of me and gaped, struck by its awesome beauty.

In front of me was a mare the color of chocolate frosting with a beautiful black mane that came down like a waterfall. Her tail was at a contented angleas well as her ears, which were pricked forwards. She turned her head and stared me in the eyes with one dark blue eye. Surprised at this color I gasped. The horse moved her ears towards me before turning her head and meeting me face to face. I took my hand and laid it gently on her neck. I smiled when she didn't shy away and looked over at Cassandra, who was watching the horse and me.

She smiled gently and said, "Do you know how to ride a horse?" I turned away and said quietly, "I use to, when I was seven to when I was fifteen." Her smile brightened, "Good, then we don't have to teach you, right?" I nodded quickly and mounted, setting myself slowly onto her so that she wouldn't be scared. She only fidgeted, getting use to my weight and trying to balance it out. I urged her forwards and backwards, reviewing what I was supposed to do. The mare was patient, thank God, and did what I told her, only nipping at my jeans when I pressed too hard.

After a while, Cassandra was satisfied and went to Casanova, who was watching the mare and me with interest, and mounted him. I looked over and saw Lia on the black stallion, whispering in his ear and petting his mane. I walked my horse over to Lia with Cassandra and said, "OK, where are we going to ride?" Lia smiled and patted her horse once more before saying, "We are going to be walking around the country side behind the house. Is that OK?" I nodded my head and waited for one of them to take the lead. Lia led us out and Cassandra was the last one out so that meant I was in the middle. As we walked away stable boys closed the door to the barn and went to do what they were suppose to do.

"So, what is your horse's name Lia?" I asked, tired of the silence that had fallen over us after we had left the barn and had started our ride in the giant pasture. She smirked and said, "His name is Kaspar. He is lucky and he is a fierce protector." I looked at her horse, who looked back at me with a suspicious eye. "I can understand that," I said while urging my mare, Patience, to keep up with Kaspar and Casanova.

------ o|^) ----------------

The day went by pretty hastily, we rode around the grounds, which means through the woods, around a couple of buildings the size of two story houses, which from they explained to me, where they keep their servants, two or three people in the house, and across pastures full of their horses for they raised and bred horses for a living. And they asked me questions. What do I remember from being 'independent', what were my parents like, when was my birthday, stuff that only friends would talk about, which warmed me a little bit. It was nice to see some vampires were nice and not perverted.

As lunchtime came around, and my stomach growled, we headed back to the house. After I had eaten they took me on a tour of the house.

"This is my room that I share with Stephan," Cassandra said as we passed by a room with the door painted purple. "And this is Lia's room," she continued as we passed by a room with a black door, outlined with blood red. I only merely glanced at it, not knowing that it would be an important fact later.

We went through their giant kitchen, the first floor, which was full of artwork made by Stephan (which was absolutely amazing in my opinion), and then we went and saw their band studio, where Sergea and his band played and recorded music (they are in a rock band that played in Sergea's home country, Russia).

We ended the 'tour' at a giant pair of mahogany doors. I looked up at them, once again in shock. Cassandra and Lia smiled at each other before opening the doors to reveal a giant living room, fully equipped with a flat screen TV up on the wall, a giant black leather couch, an electric fire place, a little library off to the side of the room, and a window with the blinds closed, though some of the sun light still crept in.

I stood there gaping before I was knocked out of my admiration by being led, more like dragged, over to the couch and sat down like a doll. I was given a minute before they bombarded me with questions that were a little bit more personal; like have you ever dated someone before? Have you ever fallen in love? Do you think there is true love?

A couple minutes later I was saved by two men striding into the room, heads held high and faces covered with a blank façade, making their emotions completely. I took a deep breath and looked them over.

The man to the right was around six feet tall, which made me think of the child's story 'Jack and The Beanstalk'. His hair was the color of midnight, highlighted with streaks of red that reminded me of watching comets and falling stars with my father and he would point them out and say, "Jessie, make a wish!" It looked like someone had faced him away from a ferocious, howling wind because his hair was facing the way he was, giving the dangerous, sexy aura while looking messy as well. The man's eyes were a dark purple (like Lia's hair) that could be, and probably is, mistaken for black, and which were never leaving the spot where Lia sat at all, shouting out to me that he was most likely Sergea. He had an adorable button nose, even though they didn't appeal to me that much, and when he tucked some of his hair behind his left ear it revealed a small, cute ear. _He isn't that bad_, I thought as Lia got up and Sergea moved forwards to hug her to his body and start whispering in her ear.

The man to the left scared me some, his features, which were already stern, where now even more darker by the grimace that was set on his face. His already deep, dark chocolate colored eyes grew a little bit darker, making it seem like a black hole. His dark brown hair was streaked with black, though it didn't stand out that much. His firm jaw line looked like it was made of stone, chiseled to perfection. His body was muscular, more muscular than Jordan. Whoa, I thought, When did I start thinking about Jordan? Shaking my head, I continued my inspection. He was about a foot taller than Cassandra, though he was shorter than Sergea by about an inch or two.

"What have you been doing Darling?" Stephan asked her lightly after he kissed her. Too innocently, she said, "Why, dearest, I have no idea what you are talking about." He laughed, unconvinced, and said, "Why, I believe you are lying since me and Sergea here have been over to Jordan's place. He was having a melt down. What have you done now?" He said this teasingly but Cassandra and Lia paled. I swallowed nervously and looked down. A silence fell over us. I didn't have the guts to break it, but I didn't have to since it was broken by the sounds of horses and footsteps coming up the driveway. "Aw shit," I said as everyone froze. He was coming.

**AN: Here is the long awaited chapter 9! Please tell me what you think! I love your opinions, and also there is a poll in my profile asking about your favorite characters, so please vote and review. I want to get our review number up 4 more please!**

**Thanks,**

**Twi :D**


	12. Chapter 10

**AN: I know, I know, I'm posting this chapter right now, though I said after 4 reveiws. If my life weren't in stake, then I would keep my word. Ugh, it is 12: 22 AM and I'm about to fall asleep. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy,**

**Twi :D **

**Chapter 10:**

Cassandra and Lia hissed, which made me jump a little. Stephan and Sergea looked at each other before Stephan came over and slung me over his shoulder. The air went out of my lungs, leaving me feeling like I had turned on a vacuum and stuck it in my mouth. But, the feeling didn't last long because before I knew it I was dropped onto an ancient bed that creaked and spit out dust puffs because of the newly added weight.

The windows were shut, the curtains pulled, and a dim darkness settled in the room. I looked around for a minute before closing my eyes and laying back onto the bed, breathing threw my nose while hoping Jordan didn't find us. But, apparently that was a mistake because more dust came up. It was like an invisible army, it descended and I couldn't breath threw my nose anymore. Sitting up, I tried to take a deep breath, but I choked as more of the little dust particles went down my throat and created an annoying tingling sensation that only got worse as I tried to take in more air. Swallowing, I tried to make it go away, yet it wouldn't. Then, out of reflex, I started coughing. It was the only sound that resounded in the tiny room. Someone came up to me and asked, "Jessica? Are you all right?" I shook my head and continued on coughing. There was a hissing sound and then there was a hand over my mouth. Wondering what the heck the person was thinking, I started to protest by making small noises. The person put their mouth near my ear and said, "Be quiet! He is coming!" in the softest whisper they could manage. Now understanding, I stopped and breathed through my nose, though there was still dust in the air.

_Thud…Thud…Thud_, I closed my eyes and prayed fearfully that he wouldn't find us, _Thud… Thud…Thud,_ the sound of footsteps got closer and closer, I kept my eyes close and attempted to slow my heart, which was thumping faster than a hummingbird's rapid wings. _Thud… Thud… Thud… Thu-, _Now they were right outside the door. I felt a drop of sweat slide down my forehead slowly like a clock that seemingly wouldn't 'go fast enough' when you were expecting something. There was silence for a couple minutes

(Even though it seemed like forever), the only thing that could be heard was my beating heart which by then was flying, before the thudding started once more as he went down the hallway.

I sighed in relief quietly and relaxed my tense muscles. Opening my eyes, I looked at the person behind me. It was Stephan. Gesturing to my hand, I tried to tell him to remove it. He shook his head. Now confused and irritated, because I knew he understood me, I gestured to his hand a little bit more hastily. Once more he shook his head. Now angry, I gestured to it again making some more little muffled noises. His eyes widened and he shook his head, holding one finger to his lips in a sign to be quiet. I glared at him and crossed my arms. He looked firm and determined, like he was made of stone. I looked at him, hoping it was sad and hopeful like a little puppy that was asking to get out of trouble. His lip thinned and he shook his head curtly. I glared at him again before gathering all the saliva in my mouth so that it was a nice little present. Hearing me, which still surprised me some, he removed his hand to wipe it on his pants, just in case. Before he could catch me again I ran over to the chair next to the window and sat down. I heard Lia smother her laughter in Sergea's shirt. I smiled innocently at Stephan before turning to look out the window. In the trees' shadows, I saw three horses, one a stunning black horse whose hair looked light and feathery, and two men standing next to the horses, though I couldn't recognize any of them. I heard a low whisper and looked over to see Stephan and Cassandra having a conversation. I couldn't make out the words so I just looked back out the window. I heard something give a sharp creak. Looking up at the ceiling I didn't notice how my chair was breaking. It fell apart at the seams with a giant 'CRACK' and I felt my jaw snap closed. I got back up, feeling my aching jaw and a couple splinters. I looked at all the pale faces staring at me in shock and horror. I tried to smile, and I was almost there, when I felt my nose itch and I sneezed. _That_ was probably the worst thing I could've done in that situation.

I heard the thudding of footsteps running down the hall to our hideout. My heart jumped from its normal pace, which took me five minutes to calm down, to a pace that made me feel light headed and sweat. All I heard where the footsteps and my heart racing.

The door opened slowly, inch by inch, to reveal Jordan, who looked as cool as ice, even though his eyes betrayed his fury, for his eyes were like the Fires of Hell, never-ending heat that made the sun's heat look bad. I whimpered as his eyes set onto me, I could feel as the heat of his anger washed over me, and I shuddered once his gaze continued, settling on each and every one of us. He took a step forwards; Sergea and Stephan clutched the girls a little bit closer to them. Ending his stare off on me, he walked into the room, shutting the door and locking it with a seemingly loud 'click'. I swallowed nervously and backed up, now scared past reason. He smirked tauntingly and said, "Awwww, is my little pet scared?" I made a scared sound as I hit the wall behind me. Jordan laughed like a maniac and started towards me. When he was a foot away, his hand starting to rise, Lia got away from Sergea and caught his hand. Hissing, he jerked his hand back and glared at her with crazed eyes and she stared right back with her cold, hard ones. Fire and Ice.

After a couple minutes, he said, "She is mine to deal with, and you know it. Whatever I want to do, I can. Now, _get out of my way_!" She hissed at him and opened her mouth, but she wasn't given a chance as Sergea grabbed her waist, and jumped out the window. Following his lead, Stephan picked up Cassandra and jumped out as well.

I turned and watched as Sergea and Stephan carried the belligerent girls, who were putting up a good fight, into the woods with supernatural strength.

"Now, it is just _you_ and _I, mi galopante _**(which means: my runaway)**." I spun on my heel and stared wide eyed at him, while he smiled at me knowingly, like he knew something I didn't. Which made me scared even more. He took a step forwards, and I stepped to the right. His smile became bigger, like a predator's when it has found its prey. I continued on to the right slowly. He followed. Soon it became a game, I would take a step, hoping to get farther, and then he would take a step to keep the distance the same.

I hated it. I absolutely hated it.

Our little game ended once I had gone all the way down the right wall, through the middle of the room and back where I started. I gasped in surprise when I felt my back hit something sharp and pointy. Seeing the opportunity, Jordan moved so that he was right in my face, which in reflex made me gasp and move back. I clenched my jaw together as I felt some of the points cut into my back. I stood still and watched, in what seemed like slow motion, as Jordan hugged me to him and burying his face into my hair. Still scared and wanting to get out of the uncomfortable position, I started to wiggle some, gasping in pain as the glass started scratching me. "Ah,_mi travieso una, _my mischievous one, my oh my, how much trouble you have caused me." Sensing his anger through his teasing words, I started struggling even more, ignoring the fact that there was glass behind me, now splattered with my blood. Jordan growled before dragging me away from the window and slamming me up against the wall, pinning my wrists up over my head with one hand and the other hand stroking my face. I whimpered some and closed my eyes so that I wouldn't cry. I refused to cry in front of him.

His hand went from my face to my hair and he started petting it, like I was a scared dog, from the top of my head to where it ended which was around my waist. I tried to yank away, but his iron grip didn't give at all. He moved closer, so close I could feel the heat of his anger radiate from his body, though not close enough I could feel any part of his body touch mine. I started hyperventilating and struggled some more. "Jessica, you need to stop, now. Please stop, I really don't want to hurt you." I shook my head and felt a tear fall down it. I opened my eyes, and discovered that that tear had opened up a whole dam and now I was crying a river. "Jessica, will you please stop and listen to me?" I shook my head rapidly and continued on fighting. Jordan sighed and said, "Fine, have it your way." He let go of my hands, but before I could do anything he had made an unbreakable cage from his arms around me. I continued on struggling while Jordan held me to him, not giving in an inch.

After a couple of minutes, he sighed, aggravated, and said, "Will you just stop already!" I stopped moving and became a statue. In his voice was a hint of his earlier anger, and it made my joints freeze. He sighed and said, "Jessica…" He trailed off while sighing and I swallowed. On a quick second decision, I ducked out of his grip and ran down the stairs. I heard him snarl, now angry once more, and start to chase after me.

I had almost made it down the first flight before I felt myself lifted up and thrown over someone's shoulder. I cried out in shock and started to bang my fists against Jordan's back as he started walking back up the stairs. "Apparently you don't get it, though why I thought you, a silly mortal, would understand. Well, you will soon. We are going to talk about your 'punishment'. Oh wait, I already know what it is!" I flinched as sarcasm entered his voice. "I won't kill you, but I will take something that you will _never_ get back, no matter how hard you try." I thumped my fists against his back some more before looking behind me, now wondering where we were going.

As we approached the broken window, my mouth dropped and formed an 'O' before I started struggling even more. Jordan grunted and kicked out the rest of the window before stepping onto the sill. I looked down and closed my eyes as my heart sped up once more. "Awwww, is the little human scared?" He said maliciously, "Do you think I'll drop you?" His gripped tightened and I gasped as it became painful. "You might want to close your eyes… now!" He jumped.

I screamed as he leaped off the sill and closed my eyes. The air that pushed against my face became painful so I buried it into his back, even though it didn't help my fear and me at all. The landing was a little bit scary. His feet made no sound, though a little puff of dust came up and around his shoes in a little storm of its own, though not a particle ever landed on his shoes. I felt the jolt as his feet connected to the ground as it climbed his body. Also, the landing deprived me of the air in my lungs and I was trying to get it back.

Jordan walked over to the group of men standing in the shadows (the ones I saw earlier), one of them Jarrett and one of them another human, who were staring at the ground lifelessly. Jordan dumped me on the ground and told Jarrett brusquely, "When we get to the house, get her bandaged and cleaned, I want to see her within two hours, understand?" Jarrett nodded and Jordan climbed his horse, the beautiful black one I saw earlier as well. As Jordan rode away, the second man nodded his head and go onto his horse, which was tan, had a small, black colored mane, and slightly muscular, like a riding horse for the woods or a pasture. Riding after Jordan, I watched as the man rode away. I heard Jarrett sigh and say, "Come on Jessica, we have to get going. Your day isn't over yet." I nodded blankly, completely out of it and followed Jarrett to his horse, which was kind of the same, though it was another breed and was black, though not as black as Jordan's horse. Jarrett helped me up first before getting on himself. Setting off, I look sadly behind me at the mansion, wondering if everything was going to be OK.

**AN: **

**Ok, I hate to post this chapter right now, but if I don't, well, I might not be able to type any more. **

**Please review, your reviews help me out more than you guys know. **

**Thanks,**

**Twi :D **


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

The thundering of horses' hooves diminished until it came to a slow walk. We were here.

I looked up at the house before me and shuddered. Who knew what was going to happen in that house. I sure didn't.

Jarrett stopped in front of the house and dismounted. Holding up his hand, he looked at the horse's shoulder, refusing to look at me.

I sighed and took his hand before sliding down the side of the horse, fixing my dress once both of my feet had touched the ground.

Jarrett turned and silently walked up to the house, expecting me to follow him. I faced the woods, thinking that I could at least try to get a mile away, but all my thoughts of running vanished when I felt someone watching at me (which felt like someone was trying to stab daggers into my back). I looked up at the house and stared at Jordan, who in turn was staring at me with his frozen purple ice wasteland, he calls eyes.

I shivered as my blood chilled and ran to the house and then didn't stop until I got inside to meet a frowning Jarrett, who was still refusing to talk to me; not seeing Jordan's frown and his eyes grow a little bit softer before they hardened again and turning his back from the courtyard.

I looked at the floor, not knowing what to do. A silence fell over us, nothing made a sound, and the only sound that resounded in the room was our breathing. I didn't want to break the silence, I would likely sound like an idiot, so I was grateful when Jarrett said lifelessly, "Follow me; we will go get those scratches and cuts taken cared of and then you can go get a shower so that way you will be presentable to go see Jordan." He tried to lighten his tone at the end, but it only made it seem like this "meeting" was going to be the end of me. So, I only nodded like a little kid who knew she had gotten caught taking a cookie out of the cookie jar and followed Jarrett down the hall behind him. Keeping my eyes on the tiled floor, I let my thoughts blanket my mind like fog and ignored the walls, which were decorated with handmade sketches, self painted portraits, and pictures of all kind, looking like a timeline from the time when you sketched with a pencil to the present, where you only press a button to capture a memory. Among the many pieces on the wall were sketches, paintings, and pictures of a blonde, blue-eyed woman that looked just like me.

There was a sketch of the woman staring at a leaf that was floating and following the river's downwards current. There was a portrait of the girl sitting in an overstuffed, deep red, wing backed chair reading a dark green covered book with gold lettering that spelled, _**Cinderella**_, and then there was a picture of the same girl sitting on the lip of a fountain, smiling at the water as the sunlight was reflected, making the water all shiny like blue aluminum.

As we walked, Jarrett started babbling to himself like he does when he is anxious or nervous, and I was so engrossed with my thoughts that I didn't see him stop in front of a dark wood door; so I ran right into him. Falling down and landing on my butt with an, "Oomph", I looked up to see his serious, dull façade be replaced with a luminous, mischievous smile.

Scowling, I said brusquely and defensively, "What are you looking at?"

"At you, Miss Klutz."

I smiled, banishing my depressing mood off to the deep, darkest corner of my mind and said, "Oh really, Mr. Serious? Why?"

"Because looking at you on the floor is entertaining."

I laughed a little and got up, wiping the dust off my dress once I made sure it didn't rip. Jarrett chuckled before walking into the room in front of him. Walking in after him, I looked around the small room. It was decorated like any other room in the house, the same bright red paint and the same white trimming, maybe a little bit less time was spent on this room because there was as much detail as there was in the other rooms.

Against the left wall was a small cot with a bronze metal frame and a nice looking mattress. On the right side of the room was an antique cabinet made of wood that looked like it was hand made. The doors were intricately designed, the doors had roses carved into them, and were painted a faint red and the stems were painted a somewhat dark green.

Opening up the doors, Jarrett peered into it and then started combing threw it, trying to find something(s). I looked around the room for a couple minutes, not really focusing on anything at the moment, while I debated whether or not I should go help him or should I sit down on the bed, which was looking pretty good right then.

Choosing to help Jarrett, I started walking over to where he was. But, as I got halfway there, Jarrett said, "Go over and sit on the bed Jessica; I'm almost done." Shaking my head, I walked over and stood next to him and looked into the cabinet as well. "What are ya' looking for?" He started to open up his mouth, but the door opened and the worn out, sullen looking man from before came in. He looked at me with steel grey eyes that were as hard as diamonds that was drenched in indifference. I shuddered before turning away and sitting on the bed, watching him suspiciously from my spot. He nodded curtly at me before walking over to where Jarrett sat looking through the cabinet. I sighed and stared at the floor in front of me as the two men where talking to each other in whispers as I traced the intricate patterns of the wood grains with my eyes.

After a million of the tiny patterns and a sigh or two later, they got up and walked over to me, The man's arms full of bandages and ointments and other supplies that were needed apparently. The strange man set them down on the somewhat big nightstand next to the bed and nodded to Jarrett before leaving the room. Jarrett and I listened to his footsteps before Jarrett turned to me and said, "What are you going to do Jessica?" I looked at him and answered honestly, "I don't know. I honestly don't know. I have no idea what he wants to do with me." His fist clenched together until it had turned white and he growled through his clenched teeth, "I think I know what he wants." I looked at him curiously before saying, "What is it Jarrett?" He was silent for a minute before he said, "Jessica, think back to what he was telling you in the mansion." I looked at him confused and waiting for more before sighing, knowing I wasn't going to get anything more out of him, and starting to think back.

I thought about my couple hours there, from the horse ride with Cassandra and Lia to when Jordan had my cut up back pressed against the ancient, dusty wall of the attic. I replayed his words in my head, and then froze. "Holy crap," I said, "He plans on raping me, doesn't he?" Jarrett nodded his head and looked (more like glared) at the wall behind me while I sat on the bed, not moving, just staring at the wall behind Jarrett.

Wolfe came back in moments later, with a bowl of water in his hands and two towels on his arms, and saw us. "Jarrett?" he asked, his voice as gruff as his body suggested, "Is something wrong?" Jarrett shook his head and came back from his thoughts saying, "What? Oh, nothing is wrong Wolfe. Please, set the bowl down and we can start cleaning up Jessica for Mr. Jordan's 'talk' with her." I still watched the wall as Wolfe nodded and set the bowl on the bed gently. He then looked at Jarrett expectantly and waited for something. Jarrett cleared his throat and said, "Jessica? You still alive?" I came back to the present and said, "What?" Jarrett smiled and chuckled before saying, "You okay Jessie?" I scowled at him and said, "Yes, I'm perfectly alright, Jarry, now what is it?" He chuckled again and said, "Good to see I have your attention Jessica, because I really would've thought you would like to know that you have to take off the top of your dress so then we can look at your back." He said it quickly and I stared at him perplexedly and said, "Huh?" He smiled and said; "I guess we didn't have your full attention then. Because I said, '.......Back.'" I stared at him again before I said, "Yeah, right. You are kidding right?" Wolfe looked at me for a minute before turning away. Jarrett shook his head and said, "Now Jessica…" I completely ignored him and said, "If you think for one minute I'm going to let you do that, you are sorely mistaken, I will not allow it, I-," I was cut off when Wolfe interrupted me. "If you don't, then we can't make sure your back is disinfected or not, and then you could possibly die. So, I suggest you lay down and let us look at your back." I stared at him for a minute, trying to remember where I had heard that voice before. After a couple minutes I gave up the search for later while I said, "You two go outside. Now." Wolfe nodded and went outside, but Jarrett stood where he was for a minute before nodding his head as well and walking outside, shutting the door silently. I turned and looked at the top of my dress and sighed thinking, _This will be interesting. _

AN: I know, this is kind of short and is probably filling your anxiousness to the point you are about to explode, but I swear it is because at this point I have no idea what to write next. I'm sorry.

**Also, I'm writing the second draft of Caged, which is different from this one a little bit, it is the same plot, but I added and took away a couple things xD But, I won't be posting it on the site, I'm sorry but it is because I have a small chance of getting it published, so I'm working on that, wish me luck xD**

**I'll hopefully have chapter 12 up soon, but it might take sometime.**

**Thanks,**

**Twi :D**


	14. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm back (for now)! I hope you enjoy Chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12: **

After a couple of minutes of staring off into space, I got up and went to the cabinet. Opening up the doors, which didn't make one of the annoying squeals like really old hinges did, I looked inside and quickly took an inventory of everything inside it.

There were medical scissors, bandages, splints, needles, medical thread, a mirror, tweezers, ointments of all colors in all sizes of jars (some with a distinct odors), and some medical tape. Sighing, I quickly took and inventory of what I had with me and thought up a plan, one that didn't involve ruining the dress completely. The only way I could see it was to cut off the shoulders straps, and then have the guys cut a square out of the back (preferably the ruined part) and then work on my back. I sighed at the waste of a good dress before I cut into the straps, smiling at my fortune of the fabric being thin and easy to cut through. Turning to the door, I said, "You guys can come back in." The door opened up a minute later and Jarrett and Wolfe walked in. I crossed my arms over the front and said emotionlessly and quickly, "OK, the plan is that you two will cut a square around the ruined part and then start working on my back." Jarrett nodded and took the scissors from where it laid on the bed and turned to look at me expectantly. I lay on my stomach and tried not to flinch as the cool metal of the scissors cut into the material, the cool metal lightly skimming my skin, which was a big, bloody mess.

I didn't see his face after he stopped cutting to stare at my back, which probably resembled wrapping paper after Christmas morning, I just laid there and waited for him to continue. After a minute Jarrett came back to earth and asked Wolfe quietly to get a washcloth and a bowl of lukewarm water. I heard the door open and close. Soon my curiosity got the better of me and I turned to look at Jarrett, who was looking at the floor, not really focusing on anything except the floor. I sighed before starting to hum again, waiting for either Jarrett to speak or for Wolfe to come back with the washcloth and the bowl of water. I heard Jarrett sigh before getting up and starting to pace. Right to left; left to right. I soon got tired of it and said finally, "What are you thinking of now Jarrett?" He stopped for a minute before starting his circuit again. I sighed and lay my head on the pillow, closing my eyes, trying to drift to sleep.

"Don't go to sleep Jessica."

I kept my eyes close and started to count sheep in my head. I heard Jarrett sigh. "Please Jessica, don't do it. You'll regret it." At that, my eyes flew open and I said, "Why? What are you going to do?" He smirked at me before saying, "That." It took me a couple moments to realize that he had won. Again. I cursed his name before turning on my side so then I could face the wall; ignoring the feeling that made it seem like I had needles poking my bare wounds. I heard a small laugh and then the sound of him pacing once more. I closed my eyes and was determined to go to sleep, but soon gave up at the sound of the door opening and closing again, most likely Wolfe. I flipped back onto my stomach and looked up to see the smiling face of Mabel. I smiled up at her and said, "Hi Mabel, what are you doing here?" She looked at the wounds on my back before shaking her head saying, "Child, what have you done to yourself? It looks like a tiger came up and decided to rip into your back. Good Lord, it is in ribbons." I kept on smiling at her, not sure of what to say. She put her hands on her waist, her brown eyes looking determined, before she said, "Hmm…" and started inspecting my back with her eyes.

I fidgeted underneath her hawk-like gaze, feeling like a kid who had gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar. When she was done, she turned to Jarrett and said, "What happened?" Jarrett shrugged his shoulders as he said, "I don't know, to be honest, but I think Jordan-,"

"Mr. Jordan, dear."

He sighed, "I think _Mr. Jordan _cornered Jessica here up in Mistress Lia and Mistress Cassandra's attic, whose window was broken and it cut up Jessica's back." I thought about it before nodding my head in agreement with his summary. Mabel tsked for a couple minutes before she turned her head and looked at me. "Jarrett," she said, still focused on me with a curious eye, "Why don't you go and find Wolfe?" He glanced at me. "Why should I?" She glared at him, her eyes as cold as snow, before he said nervously, "Hmm… maybe I should. I'll be back in a couple minutes." He turned and left, the sound of the door closing seeming like a death sentence as I was left alone with Mabel.

As we heard Jarrett running down the hallway, Mabel turned to me and stared at me. It wasn't the motherly stare I first saw her with, yet it was a cold empty stare, it was more like a scorning mother stare that made little kids nervous and fidgety. This one worked because I would shift a little, and then a couple seconds later I would shift again.

The awkward silence hung in the air for about five minutes, of which Mabel would stare at me and I would keep my eyes down and my hands moving, to hide them shaking. Finally, thank god, she sighed and said, "What happened?" I looked at the wall as I answered her.

"Well, Lia and Cassandra-,"

"Mistress Lia and Cassandra," she corrected almost simultaneously.

"Mistress Lia and Cassandra," I continued, now looking at her, "Came by the house…. Yesterday? Today?" Mabel waved her hand in dismissal seeming to say, _It isn't important, now continue._ "Anyways, and they took me to their house."

"Did they have the consent of Mr. Jordan?"

I shook my head and said, "No ma'am."

She nodded and waved her hand again.

"Then, after about five hours Mr. Stephan and Mr. Sergea came in and told us about meeting with Jordan. Right after that, we heard Mr. Jordan and several horses come down the driveway. Then, we (Mistress Lia, Mistress Cassandra, Mr. Stephan, Mr. Sergea and I) went up to the attic to hide, fearing Mr. Jordan's wrath." Mabel shook her head as she put it in her hands. I turned back to the wall before ending my story, "Then Mr. Jordan found us and Mr. Stephan and Mr. Sergea took Mistress Lia and Mistress Cassandra and jumped out of the attic and ran into the woods. Then Mr. Jordan spoke a couple words to me and then jumped out of the window, with me on his shoulder. It scared me to death, to put it lightly. When we landed, he threw me off his shoulder and told Jarrett to get me ready for an audience with him once we got home." Mabel was still shaking her head when I turned to face her. I buried my face into the pillows, ashamed, as I waited to get a tongue-lashing from the older woman. Instead, I heard her walk over to me and I felt her touch my shoulder. Looking up, I saw a couple tears in her eyes. Confused, I just sat there while she looked over my back again.

After her second look-over, she turned to me and said, "I can't say I'm not angry, yet I can't exactly say I'm angry." She sighed before she continued. "But, I can say that Jordan did the right thing, to an extent." I looked at her like she was a mad woman. She smiled back at my look and said, "Well, deary, there is one thing you have to learn; vampires are very territorial." I guess I showed my confusion when she sighed and said, "OK, what would you do if a sibling stole something of yours?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Well, if it was me, I would've gotten the thing back."

She smiled at me and said, "Exactly, don't you think that is what Mr. Jordan was doing? Taking back his toy?" I looked at her face, which was still smiling, as I thought about it. It made sense, but that still didn't mean he had to be an asshole about it. Still slightly confused, I sighed and nodded my head. Mabel's smile grew a couple more inches and she said, "Good, now I think your friend and Wolfe are back." Just as she uttered the last words, the door opened and the gruff looking Wolfe and a petulant looking Jarrett came in, Jarrett closing the door as Wolfe handed Mabel the washcloth and held the bowl of water. I watched as Mabel turned to me, a determined gleam in her eyes, and said, "Now, let's get you cleaned up Jessica, you have an audience with Jordan later, and we don't want you to go in looking like a tattered rag doll."

**AN: Well, that is chapter 12 :D I hope you guys enjoyed, though the dialogue could've been better in my opinion. Anyways, review!**

**Love ya'll, **

**Twi :D**


	15. Chapter 13

AN: OK, here is chapter 13!!!!!!!! : D I'm so proud of myself! :D

**Chapter 13:**

Once Mabel was done wrapping my now patched up back, she stood back and smiled as she looked over her work. I heard someone whistle and whisper, "Damn-n-n-n-n!" I smirked and said, "Thanks guys, I think I can handle the rest." Mabel snorted, which surprised me a little, and said, "I don't think so, Missy. You still need help, and that is what you're going to get." I looked at her like she was crazy and she said, "Now, don't look at me like that, deary. Boys, please leave I'll send someone to come get you when I'm done." I smirked as Wolfe and Jarrett mumbled angrily as they left the room once more. When she shut the door, she turned to me and smiled evilly. I swallowed nervously before saying, "What is it Mabel?"

"Why, Jessica now it is time for my favorite part!"

I flinched. "Which would be?"

"Getting you dressed up!"

I gave her a questioning look and said, "That's it?"

She nodded and said, "Yep."

"Wow, that isn't so…. Bad."

Her smile grew and she opened the door. "Come on then! Let's go!"

I smirked as I got up, thinking about how young she acted when she was most likely in her 50's, and followed her somewhat willingly.

As we walked down the hallway together, I looked at random paintings and sung some old nursery rhymes in my head.

_I'm a little teapot  
Short and stout  
Here is my handle  
Here is my spout __When I get all steamed up  
Hear me shout,  
"Tip me over  
and pour me out!"_

_The itsy bitsy spider  
Climbed up the waterspout __Down came the rain  
And washed the spider out. __Out came the sun  
And dried up all the rain __So the itsy-bitsy spider  
Climbed up the spout again._

_Jack and Jill went up the hill,  
To fetch a pail of water.  
Jack fell down and broke his crown,  
And Jill came tumbling after. __Up Jack got and home he ran,  
As fast as he could caper.  
There his mother bound his head,  
With vinegar and brown paper._

_All around the cobbler's bench,  
The monkey chased the weasel. __The monkey thought it was all in fun,  
Pop! Goes the weasel. __A penny for a spool of thread,  
A penny for a needle. __That's the way the money goes,  
Pop! Goes the weasel._

As the last words played in my head, I spotted a creepy, yet interesting, sketch. Stopping, I stared in shock. The sketch was a sketch of a girl that was looking at a leaf that was floating in the river. Now, normally that wouldn't strike me as odd, but this one was different for the girl looked exactly like me. I was so fascinated with the sketch I jumped when I felt something touch my shoulder. When my heart settled back into a normal beat, Mabel asked, "What are you doing Jessi-," I looked at her when she cut off her sentence. Her face had paled, making her grey hair look dark against her skin. Her hands were shaking a little and her eyes had lost focus. Confused and a little bit worried, I waved my hands in front of her eyes and said, "Mabel? Mabel? Are you OK Mabel?" I saw her eyes come back and she shook her slightly as she said forlornly, "I'm OK Jessica. Let's go." A spark of curiosity flickering, I asked, "Who is she Mabel? What is a picture of her hanging up on the wall?" Mabel shook her head and said, "She is someone we do not speak of in this household."

"But, -,"

"She is no one of your concern and if you are smart enough you will not bring her up in a conversation in this household or ever."

Scared at her tone, I just nodded my head and followed her meekly as she continued down the hallway with a grip on my shoulder even though my curiosity was eating my insides away.

We came to a halt after what seemed like walking aimlessly for hours (though it was probably only a couple minutes) and at the door we wanted, Mabel opened it up and ushered me in. The room was shrouded in darkness and I looked around, frightened, not sure of where I was. Then Mabel turned on the lights.

I blinked for a minute in shock before wondering, _What the hell…_

There was a giant, magnificent, white, wooden vanity that was full of beauty products of all kinds, ranging from blush to the most expensive perfumes. Then, there was a humongous closet that was on the other side of the room that held many costly looking garments (all of them dresses). This floor, instead of wood, was made of a short burgundy carpet that had no stain marks whatsoever (which surprised me a little bit to be honest). There was one sofa and that was against the back wall, a fancy leather couch that looked very inviting.

As I was taking this all in, Mabel had started buzzing around the room looking for things she would need to make me look "stunning for a meeting with Mr. Jordan". I was so-o-o-o looking forwards to this (not).

Mabel put her items on the vanity, after making room for them, and patted the chair, signaling me to sit down in the chair. I looked at it like for minute before sitting down in it slightly tentatively. Once I was comfortable, she spun the chair to face her and she looked at my face before she started playing with my hair, like curling it in her fingers or piling it on my head sloppily. When she was done, she walked briskly in the closet while saying, "Don't move Jessica! Or I swear I will chain you to that chair!" I chuckled but remained in my seat as she went through the closet looking for a dress and a pair of shoes.

I heard her curse softly a couple times before I heard her cry of triumphant and see her coming out of the closet holding a dress in one hand and a pair of one inch heel black sandals in the other.

The dress was black (not very surprising) with a white hem on the bottom and a strip of white underneath the bust line. The straps were thin and the top was modest, but not so reserved it looked like I was from a nunnery.

Mabel laid the dress on the couch and set the shoes next to them and turned to me and said, "Jessica, will you go put on the dress please?" Hearing the commanding tone in her voice, I nodded and walked to the dress. Picking it up, I looked around for a dressing room. Possibly reading my mind, Mabel then added, "It is the door right beside the closet deary." Nodding to her, I walked into the room I had missed before and shut the door.

Changing quickly (though careful of my bandages), I walked back into the main room and turned around for Mabel's opinion. Mabel looked like she was figuring out a puzzle in her head when I finished my spin. Though after a minute she split into a smile and said, "You look lovely deary! Just lovely!" I blushed faintly before smiling as I thanked her. She was still smiling as she grabbed my hand and yanked back into the chair starting to sing "Any Man of Mine" (by Shania Twain) as she plugged in a curling iron to warm up and grabbed black eye liner and a bunch of other beauty products.

_20 minutes later…_

Mabel stood back for about the 50th time and said, "I'm done deary, take a look," as she whipped out a small hand mirror. I stared at my reflection in awe.

My hair cascaded down my back in a river of curls, my eyes were highlighted with white eye shadow and a little bit of black eyeliner that made my blue eyes seem a little bit older. My nails were painted with white nail polish (after being filed down to a suitable length and shaped so then I wouldn't scratch someone on accident). My lips were dabbed with some pink lip-gloss. I just stared at my reflection for a minute before I said, "Oh. My. God. Thank you Mabel!" Her smile grew till it would out shine the sun and she said, "Your welcome deary." I got up and gave her a big hug before I walked over to the shoes, which laid on the couch forgotten as Mabel had done my hair and make up.

As I slipped them on, there was a knock on the door and Mabel opened the door to reveal Jarrett, who was slightly fidgeting. He stepped inside, looking at the floor, and Mabel shut the door. When I was done, making sure they fitter properly, I stood up and asked, "How do I look?" He looked away from the floor and looked me over quickly saying, "You look fine." I sighed and said, "I'm guessing you are going to take me to Jorda-,"

"Mr. Jordan."

"_Mr. Jordan_?" I concluded slightly irritated.

Jarrett nodded and opened the door again and gestured for me to step outside. I hugged Mabel, who whispered, "You'll be alright deary.", once more before stepping out into the hallway, shivering slightly as I felt a slight draft wrap around my legs and my arms. Jarrett started down the hallway and I fastened my pace to keep up with him. Soon we were walking side by side, the sound of our footsteps the only thing resounding in the deadly silent hallways.

Finally, I said, "So-o-o, what did my back really look like?" Jarrett smirked and said, "Well, it looked like someone had grabbed a knife and cut a couple chunks out of your back." I rolled my eyes. We continued walking in silence after that, neither of us having anything to really say. We came to a set of stairs at the end of the hallway that spiraled upwards and seemed to go on forever. Jarrett started up the stairs and I followed quickly, after deciding to count the number of steps it would take to get to the floor we wanted.

One… Two…Three…Four…five…six…seven…eight… Two hundred and twenty-eight steps later…

Two hundred and twenty-nine…two hundred and thirty…two hundred and thirty-one…two hundred and thirty-two…two hundred and thirty-three… two hundred and thirty-four…two hundred and- wait, there are no more steps.

I looked up and gaped at the grand, dark wood door that seemed to tower over . I wetted my throat before turning to Jarrett, who was about to knock on the door.

Knock…Knock…Knock.

**AN: Hey! I hope you guys forgive me for leaving you guys hanging and that not a lot was happening in this chapter =) **

**I just couldn't pass up the cliff hanger to be honest xD **

**I hope you guys enjoyed (though I didn't think this was all that great -.- )**

**Remember, review! **

**Twi :D**


	16. Chapter 14

AN: I'm sorry this took so long! I lost my original copy on my flashdrive (because I lost my flashdrive -.- ). Anyways, here is chapter 14!

**Chapter 14: **

The door opened to reveal a timid looking man, short, thin and slightly hunched at the shoulders. He shivered and stuttered as he said, "You may-y-y-y come in Miss-s-s-s." Jessica stepped into the room and looked back to Jarrett, who was talking to the small, twig-like man in a hushed voice. When they were done, Jarrett waved to me, smiled while mouthing 'Good Luck', turned and left me in the giant room with the fire crackling and the little man wringing his wrists nervously. "Please-e-e-e sit, Mr. Jordan will be right-t-t-t with you-u-u-u." I nodded and looked around, not really wanting to sit down just then.

The walls were covered with bookshelves slammed full with books of all ages, kinds and shapes. The floor was made up of a wine red. In the middle of the room there were two chairs, a giant black leather wing-back (that looked really comfy) and a dingy, run down, ancient sitting chair that was made of damaged black leather. In between the two was a glass coffee table that was supported by shining black metal. There was a glamorous fireplace, a fierce fire already burning; warming the air (which was helping me relax slowly). I heard a door open and I turned and froze. In the doorway I had missed (since it was hidden among the endless sea of bookshelves) was Jordan.

His face was impassive, a giant stone that showed nothing on its surface. His eyes told a different story though, since they were burning fiercely with emotion, mostly of an unknown emotion that made me weak to the knees as he continued staring at me. An intricate braid that reminded me of a giant maze kept his hair back. He was wearing a white silk shirt that was opened at the top a little bit to reveal some of his chest and black slacks that were semi-tight. He looked good to be honest, but I wasn't about to admit it to him. Not even close.

He stepped into the room and said to the smaller man, "You can go now Hamilton." The man, Hamilton, wrung his hands as he bowed and left the room. Jordan looked out the window, not staring at me anymore (thank god) as he held a glass cup that seemed to be full of red wine and traced his finger along the edge slowly, around and around. I looked at the floor as my mouth instantly became parched. I didn't want to look him in the eyes, for some strange reason. I couldn't look him in the eyes, no matter how much my pride urged me to, I just couldn't. So I just looked at the carpet, my injured pride trying its hardest to get me to raise my eyes.

I heard the slight chink as the glass was placed on something and I felt his finger reach underneath my chin to turn it towards his face so then I would be meeting his eyes (a habit that was annoying me). When I finally met his gaze, he whispered, "You are still a person. Granted you made a mistake, but you are still a person. And as a person, you will look me in the eyes whenever you stand in front of me, or if you are talking to me. Understand?" I nodded, my mouth parched. His eyes betrayed his firm, gentle voice; both of them showing no sign of dying down. I felt my heart speed up, and he smirked. My pulse tripled as he leaned down and breathed, "I love hearing your heart speed up like that, _una querida _**(Dearest one)**." Then he took a step back. I closed my eyes and took a couple swallows of air in an attempt to get my heart rate back to normal. When I was done, I opened my eyes and saw him sitting in the giant leather wing-back, leaving me with the nasty sitting chair. He nodded his head towards it and sent me a smile that seemed to say, "I know something you don't know!"

Cautiously, I walked over and stood next to the chair. "Sit, sit Jessica, we have a long talk ahead and I don't think you would want to stand up through the entire thing." I stared at him in determination and said, "I'm just fine thank you." He sighed and said, "Jessica…." I just stood there

"No thank you sir. I'm just fine."

He stared back at me seriously and said, "Sit down Jessica. Now." I just stared at him. He sighed in frustration and looked me dead in the eyes, saying hauntingly, "Sit Jessica. Right in the chair next to you." Something warm covered my mind and made it feel all fuzzy, which in turn made me all confused. So confused I sat in the chair. When I did though, it fell apart right underneath me. I sat on the floor, dazed, and thought, _How did I get on the floor? _

I heard someone laugh and I looked up and saw Jordan about to fall out of his chair. I glared at him as I got up and brushed the dust off my bottom. Slowly he sobered up and said, "I'm sorry ma'am, but that was a perfectly good moment." I still stood glaring at him. He sighed and said, "I guess now the only seat left is the one I'm in…." He trailed off. I stared at him for a couple minutes before his meaning sunk in. Then I sneered at him and said, "No thanks, I think I will stand now." He raised his eyebrows and said, "You sure about that answer?" I nodded and took a step back saying, "Yeah, pretty sure." He grinned evilly. "Well _mi querida __**(my dear)**_, I think I will just have to ignore you answer and take matters into my own hands." I stared at him questioningly, wondering what he had meant. Then, he struck.

He leapt from his seat, blind to the naked human eye, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I gasped as I felt myself flying backwards and onto his lap, which, to be truthful, felt pretty good. Like I was going to admit _that_ to him.

"You just did, _mi amante _**(my lover)**."

I cursed mentally but froze when I felt something kiss the back of my neck gently and a murmured sentence. A shiver slid down my back and I barely stifled a gasp as the butterfly kisses continued until they reached my collarbone, where they stopped.

"Tell me _mi mascota adorable __**(my lovely pet)**_, what exactly were you and my sisters doing at their house?"

I swallowed nervously before saying, "Nothing that is important, sir." I felt him smile against the skin at my shoulder as he said, "Call me Jordan, Jessica." I nodded curtly before continuing, "We were just discussing about the day and how lovely it was when we went riding." I didn't feel like I should tell him about the part where we would talk for hours about myself, Lia, Cassandra, and him.

He chuckled like he knew I was not telling him something and he said, "Now Jessica, I'm being humble with you, please tell me what you and my sisters were talking about." He laid another kiss on my shoulder and my heart gave another jolt. I shook my head and said shakily, "We were talking about the day and my past Jordan. Nothing more, nothing less."

He laughed crazily and said quietly, "My dear, why do I have a feeling that you are lying to me?" He turned my head and gave me a kiss that was filled with haste and anger. I flinched and looked at the ground. He laughed again, "_Cariño_ **(sweetheart)**, why won't you just tell me the answer so then I won't have to search your brain for an answer? It would be painless, compared to me searching your mind for memories, which is incredibly painful." I kept staring at the floor as I thought about his words. After a minute, I whispered quietly, "Do it." He stared at me like I was insane and asked, confounded, "What did you say?"

"I said do it," I answered fiercely.

He was quiet for a moment before he said, "No, you will tell me on your own free will. And you will tell me _now_." I shook my head firmly. He growled, something that didn't seem as terrifying as before, and said, "Jessica, tell me now! Or else I will be forced to do you harm!" I looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Go right ahead."

Now, I knew I was being stupid, but I didn't care. I honestly didn't care. I just wanted to get as far away from this room, and him, as possible.

He sighed and said, "You stubborn woman, you are determined to have me harm you, aren't you?" I didn't answer his question as I continued staring him in the eyes, waiting for him to make a move to harm me.

He groaned in annoyance before he focused on my eyes, making me wonder what the hell he was doing. It didn't take long for the warm feeling from before to settle around my mind once more, making it harder to think straight. But, what I didn't expect was what felt like a fist punching my brain. I gasped and I felt Jordan start to pet my hair, like it would protect me from the pain. The feeling came again, this time it was expected, but it hurt as much as before. I scrunched up my eyes in a feeble attempt to keep my tears from coming out.

I couldn't move anything, everything like my arms and my legs were dead weights. With every strike against my brain, a flash of pain would rack my body, making it even worse.

I finally gave up trying to be brave and let my tears loose. As they fell down my cheeks, I felt someone lift me and hold me to them, whispering soothing things into my ears while they wiped the tears away as fast as they could.

Time passed, the pain relentless as it continued to beat me soundly. All the while, I was held and attempted to be comforted by soft spoken words, each and every word filled with love and care.

Finally, it stopped.

I sagged in the person's arms and closed my puffy, red eyes in exhaustion. I felt the person place their face in my hair and then I fell to sleep, not knowing who was holding my body.

Jordan's POV

I held her close as her body shook with painful tremors and her tears fell, feeling guilty for what I was doing yet happy I was fulfilling the ever-growing curiosity in my gut.

Once I was done, I left her mind slowly (to be sure I didn't hurt her even more) and watched as the tremors slowed down so that there was one every other minute. Finally her body stopped rocking and she became limp, closing her eyes, which were red and probably sore from all the tears she had let come out. I brought her even closer as I felt her start to fall to sleep, most likely exhausted, and placed my face in her silvery hair, feeling the guiltiest I've ever been in my long existence, and started to pet the silky tresses. Once I was sure she was asleep, I whispered to her quieter then a pin's drop, "I swear to god Jaclyn, with ever incarnation you become crazier. I pray the next time you won't do something even crazier then now, if I fail once more." Then I got up and walked into my room, reviewing my plan and enjoying the fact that I would put her to bed once more.

**AN: **

**Ok, here it is! **

**Chapter 14! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, I personally did (though my favorite is still chapter 6!).**

**I hope you guys enjoyed Jordan's POV (just a slice of what is going on in his crazy head, lmao xD) **

**Anyways, review! **

**Sincerely,**

**Twi :D **


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **

I woke up to a bright light in my face. Groaning, I turned around and snuggled into the warm chest that was behind me, sighing as I felt arms embrace me and pull me closer. Once the fact that someone was holding me hit me, I shot out of the bed and looked at the person wide-eyed. Jordan sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly while he let out a giant yawn. "Jessica, what are you doing?" I stared at him as the cotton white sheet fell down to reveal his chest (which was awesomely bare) and the top of his boxers.

I looked down at myself and blushed as I realized I was in one of those thin, slightly transparent, short nightgowns (this one was a deep shade of royal purple). I crossed my arms over my breasts and glared at him, still red faced, and said, "What the hell happened last night Jordan?" He smiled at me teasingly and he said, "Jessica, nothing happened in this bed last night, if that is what you are worried about. Now, lay back down before you strain your body too much." I shook my head, even though I felt the strength in my legs trickle away slowly, and dug my bare feet into the floor to make sure I would stay up. Jordan looked at me, peeved, and muttered something that resembled, "Stubborn woman," before getting out of the bed and walking towards me (revealing his boxers to be a dark purple as well). I stared him straight in the eyes all the way as he made his way to me.

Finally, he stood in front of me, arms crossed and face composed of a mocking angry expression.

_I'm. Not. Lying. On. That. Bed. With. You!, _I thought to him.

His angry expression slipped away to reveal a smirk and a flash of amusement in his eyes as he thought to me, _**You ready to find out how wrong you are, mi cariño **_**(My darling)**

I stared at him, dumbfounded, until my knees gave out on me and I started to fall to the floor. I gasped and then gasped once more when Jordan picked me up bridal style and walked back to the bed, despite my protests. He laid me gently onto the mattress and held my shoulders down as I tried to get back up. I finally quit when I felt energy fade from my body and my arms and legs became lead weights. Once he was sure I wasn't going to move from my spot, he sat on the bed with his back against the headboard and his legs crossed. I started to close my eyes, trying furiously to get control of my legs and arms again, but made a startled sound when I felt myself being lifted by my arms and my head being rested in his lap. I tried to sit up but he put a hand on my shoulder and pushed down gently, which was enough to get my body to comply.

Sighing, frustrated, I tried to get up once again when he removed his hand, only to meet his iron hand once more. I cried out in irritation and said, "Let me up Jordan." He smiled and shook his head, saying, "Sorry _mi amante,_ but no." I glared at him, who in turn made him laugh, and said, "Let. Me. Up," dangerously low. He sobered up and said, "Jessica-a-a, no, I won't let you go. You need to learn that no matter how much you hate it, _I'm in charge_." I glared at him for one more minute before turning to look at the door that was opposite of the bed, refusing to talk to him (even though it might seem childish). Jordan sighed before lifting me up by the arms once more, unfolding his legs, and bringing me back to his chest, leaving a little room. One of his arms went around my waist and he started to pet my hair, top to bottom. "Jessica?" I gave him a tiny glance, showing him he had my attention. He continued petting my hair as he said softly, "I'm sorry, but it is the truth. You are the lower one." I sighed and nodded my head. He didn't stop petting my hair as we both became quiet, one of us not know what to say, the other not wanting to say anything.

A knock ended our silence. I tried to squirm out of Jordan's hold, but he wouldn't let go as he said, "Come in." The door opened up, and Jarrett, Lia, and Cassandra stepped into the room, Cassandra and Lia with their heads held high, and Jarrett nodding to me with a smile before he shut the door as he left.

Jordan still didn't surrender his hold around my waist as he looked at Lia and Cassandra with an impassive look.

Lia glared at him openly, and Cassandra looked at him with an emotionless expression and blazing eyes.

"Jordan," Cassandra started frostily, "Let her go and we will talk about this matter _alone_."

I could feel Jordan smile evilly as he said, "_Hermana _**(sister)**, there isn't anything to talk about." I could see Lia's glare turn into a confused look, and I could see Cassandra's bewilderment through her eyes. Jordan chuckled as he kissed the top of my head and said, "Now, if you could please leave, Jessica and I have some business to discuss." Lia glared at him once more and Cassandra sighed and shook her head. Jordan growled and said, "Cassandra, Lia…" threateningly. I sighed in annoyance and slipped out of his embrace. I ran my hand through my hair as I thought about what to say and to calm my nerves. Once I was calmed enough to speak straight, I said, "I need to go and change, Jordan. Besides, you probably need to talk to your sisters anyways, I can wait for my turn." With a nod to the three of them, I picked up the nearest robe (which was dark purple) **(We know what Jordan's favorite color is… :D) **and left the room.

As I walked to the door leading out of the study, I shrugged on the robe, which was made of a heavy material since it simultaneously became slightly warmer.

When I shut the door quietly after myself, I turned my back to the door and leaned against it. I wondered what the heck was going to happen next and about what I would do. Taking a deep breath, I banished my thoughts to the back of my head and pushed myself away from the door. Looking at the stairs, I didn't like the prospect of walking down them, but I took another deep breath and started my way down.

I continued down the stairs, which seemed to go on forever, and let my thoughts wander.

Suddenly, everything started to get dark. I stopped and placed my hand on the rail to my right and held on as my vision disappeared. After a couple seconds, the black was replaced with cliff. I was staring at the ocean, enjoying the calmness the waves gave me as they crawled up the sandy beach, and then quietly slipped back into the ocean by some unknown force.

I then heard a twig snap from behind me and I turned around on my heel to stare into the trees behind me. A shadow wordlessly stepped out from their hiding spot and nodded to me, saying in a familiar voice, "Jaclyn, please don't do this." I shook my head and said fiercely, "I can't handle it Jordan! You broke my heart! You arrogant ass!" I felt my heart skip a beat as he flinched and said, "Jaclyn, it was nothing like that. I swear to you, it wasn't what you think it is-."

"Don't you tell me that kind of bullshit Jordan! You did it in front of the others!" I yelled to his face. I could feel anger and rage start to build up inside of me, and I was determined to get it all out.

Jordan was stepped into the moonlight, revealing himself to me. He was wearing black trousers that looked brand new, not a speck of lint on them. His shirt was a reddish-purple color, and looked handsome in the moonlight. His hair was kept down, and the ends moved like Medusa's snake, never stopping as they continued twirling in the wind. His eyes were full of an acute amount of desperation and pleading, so much I felt my heart start to ache. But, apparently my body wasn't ready to forgive him, because I said, against my will, "Don't get any closer to me!" His eyes were clouded over with sorrow before he shook his head and said, "Jaclyn, please listen to me." I felt the body I was in shake my head and take a step closer to the edge. Jordan's eyes widened, and he said, "Jaclyn, no paso más cerca! No quiero perderte! Por favor, no dar otro paso!" **(Jaclyn, don't step any closer! I don't want to lose you! Please don't take another step)**

I tried to tell myself to stop, but I couldn't as I took another step to the edge. When I stopped, a rock near my foot let go and fell to the bottom, being swallowed by the salty water soundlessly. I stared at the water emotionless before turning to face Jordan. He opened his mouth to say something, but I raised my hand and I heard myself say, "Jordan, just don't. I'll be happier, and don't try to stop me. I _want _to do this. Now, please, go before you make this even harder."

Jordan looked at me with a hard determined look before saying, "I'll make this as hard as I can, _amante_. You are _not_ going to kill yourself!"

I smiled, feeling as a tear fell down my face, and said quietly, "But I will Jordan, that is why you must look for me. _Adiós _Jordan. I'm positive you will find me again." With that, I brought my arms up from my sides, and fell over the edge.

Everything started getting dark again, but before it did, I heard Jordan yell, "No! Jaclyn! No!"

**Chapter 15! Yes! **

**Ha ha! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Now, review please! **

**Thanks, **

**Twi :D **


	18. Chapter 16 rewritten

**AN: Agh, I feel so horrible guys, leaving you like that :'( **

**I wish I could make it up to you guys, I really do, but I don't think I can. **

**I just started high school as a freshman, and right now it's kicking my ass so I spent most of my free time studying and working on bringing my grades up. Unfortunately, education comes before fan-fiction :'(**

**I would like to say thanks to the people who's been with me still after forever and for not giving up on this and the people who added it. **

**Though I need ideas guys! I need reviews! They are the things that keep me going! So please, don't hesitate. **

**Anyways, this is getting too long; I'll ttyl guys, **

**Twi :|**

I don't remember hitting the surface of the water, but suddenly I felt water surround me.

The seawater was horribly cold, and it felt like I had been shoved into a freezer, which was filled with water. I felt my lungs start to burn painfully from the lack of oxygen. I wanted to claw my lungs out of my chest and pull them out before they shriveled up into nothing. My hair hung in a giant mass above my head as I slowly sank to the bottom. My eyes burned from the salt in the water. . The darkness that surrounded me made the already chilly water colder. I felt alone, no fish to be seen. Not even a rock in sight. I closed my eyes and slowly brought my arms down from their flailing position from when I had dropped from the edge. Feeling a shiver spread through my body, I held my breath.

Nothing lasts forever, and my lungs gave out. I opened my mouth and choked as water rushed in to fill my lungs and my throat. Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulders and yanked me upwards. As we kept moving upwards, the merciless water continued filling any hole in my body. Finally we broke the surface and the air blew into my wet skin, making me start shivering as everything I felt became numb. My head lolled backwards as the person who intervened swam back to shore with me at his side. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the first sun rays hit my face.

When we reached the shore, I was laid on the sand and the man started pounding on my chest, which was full of water and my slowly fading heart. Some water traveled up and out of my throat, but it was only a weak amount. The person growled before hitting it slightly harder. I coughed again and spit some out, but it wasn't enough to clear my lungs. I heard a snarl before the person grabbed my shoulders and started shaking them.

"Don't you dare die on me Jaclyn! Don't you dare! I won't have to find you, now live!"

He continued shaking me roughly as I passed out.

All I could feel was my heart slowing down to a steady beat.

_Beat, beat………….Beat, beat…………Beat, beat………………………………Beat, beat. _

Then, my heart gave out.

The darkness, like before, came rushing at me and I felt dizzy once more.

I felt something shaking my shoulders roughly and a oddly familiar voice that kept shouting, "Jessica! Jessica!"

I felt that I should know that voice, but I couldn't put a name to it.

Then, I heard the same voice whisper in my head, "I swear I will find you again Jaclyn, and I will never lose you again."

_______________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~______________________________________________________________________________________

I felt someone's cold breath run across my shoulders and a faintly familiar tune being hummed from beside me.

"Huh?" I thought lethargically, turning towards the person, shocked to see an iPod playing and Jordan's head resting on my back. I flashed back to the…. Dream/vision thing and shuddered as a cold sweat broke out across my skin and I remember the water's icy hands pulling me under.

"I need to get out of here and think about this," I thought to myself as I crawled out of the bed (much to a sleeping Jordan's annoyance) and tiptoed out of the room. When I was well out of the vampire's hearing range I ran up the stairs to my room, phantom tears starting to fill my eyes.

I shut the door and then collapsed onto the bed, crying into the pillow.

"What could he had done," I said to myself between bouts of crying, "To make that girl commit suicide?"

I gasped as an image of a snooty-looking, obviously pampered, exotic, red-harried vampire and Jordan kissing in the middle of what looked like a ball filled my head.

"Is that what happened?" I thought to myself in disbelief, "Because of that she jumped?" I paused in my thoughts and then thought, "Was he worth that much to her?"

I dwelled on my dream-vision for a while before pushing them away, having an urge to go to my closet. Feeling like something important was lying inside. I sorted through the blankets, shoes and boxes. I spent about two minutes doing that before I found what I had wanted.

In the back of the closet, covered in dust, sat a box labeled in fine cursive, "Jaclyn's Journals".

"Is it the same Jaclyn?" I wondered to myself as I opened the ox and picked up one of the journals. I chose a random page and started reading.

"August 24, 1849,

Today that rat, Nathaniel, asked my parents for my hand, offering them a pig and a score of chickens. 'What nerve!' I had shouted. Him, my mother and my father had given me a glare so I shut my mouth and sat back down next to my spineless mother, keeping my tongue in my mouth as my father and the perverse cad continued their negotiations. I felt insulted, being treated like one of my father's best cattle."

"Eventually they came up with Nathaniel paying my father 100 silver pieces, eight hogs, a heifer that is as old as Babylon, and two scores of chickens."

"As soon as it was done, I was dismissed and I ran blindly to Bart's tailor shop. I burst through the door past Mrs. Petty and searched around. Just moments later he walked down the staircase. I ran up to him and hugged him, crying my eyes out and damn my family, Nathaniel, and everyone else. He gave me a worried look before hugging me back tightly, saying things to me to get me to calm down as he helped me walk upstairs."

"When we got to his work room he practically forced everything out of me as he started working on Mrs. Petty's granddaughter's church dress again."

"I told him everything, feeling better and better that I was getting my anger, fear and sadness off my chest. I only had to stop once as Bart gave the finished dress to a peeved Mrs. Petty and she gave him four bronze pieces. Once the old hag had disappeared (after making sure the gossip wasn't hanging around the door or windows) I continued my story, still weeping like a widow."

"Eventually I got to the end, blabbering off like a nut job and he gave my shoulders a tight squeeze before saying, 'I'm so sorry Sweetie.' I told him it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't be apologizing. He gave me another hug and I hugged him back, glad that this little part of my world hadn't changed."

_Thump..Thump…Thump.. Thump_

The book dropped. I jumped to my feet and raced over to the bed, the nightgown from last night flowing around me as I ran to the bed. I jumped in and pulled the covers over me. I closed my eyes quickly, hoping that the person wouldn't see my heart beating itself out of my chest.

I heard the door creak open softly. Someone walked over to my bed. I stifled a gasp as I felt the mattress dip as someone sat on it. When I felt them hover over me my heart sped up and I clenched my hands into fists to keep them from flying up towards the person's face. The faint scrape of teeth against my neck had my eyes flying open and my hand shooting out from the blanket to hit the person, but I found no one. I sat there for a minute, completely baffled before getting up and walking silently back to the closet.

I put on a pair of dress slacks and a white dress shirt that hugged my thin frame before grabbing a couple journals and walked back into the room, sitting on the window ledge to use the moonlight as a lamp. Opening the book, I started reading again, falling into Jaclyn's story.


	19. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey guys, I've made another reappearance. **

**7 pages boys and girls! : D **

**I hope you enjoy, and please check out the poll on my profile about your favorite characters from Caged. Please? *Puppy dog eyes***

**Twi : D**

_This was suppose to be the "happiest day of my life" as the, older wives of the village told me as they fixed my hair into an intricate braid, layered my face with paints and put the finishing touches on my dress. But, I didn't see __**how **__this was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. _

_I was getting married to a monster, I was moving out of town onto his farm, where I wouldn't be able to be with my friends, and my parents don't care!_

_They say I should be content that I was going to be married to a "gentleman". _

_Ha._

_I wish it wasn't like this though. _

_There has to be something. _

_Right? _

I shut the book and leaned against the window, watching the sunrise blindly as I thought.

For some reason, Jaclyn seemed… close to me somehow. Like I have met her before, when I know I hadn't. It was like meeting a long lost sister.

But, why?

The door slammed open and I jumped a foot into the air before quickly hiding the journals underneath the blanket I was using.

"Jessica?" I heard the person, Jordan, call into the room, seeming to be panicky.

I sighed and said, "Yes?" hoping that the annoyed tone in my voice would make him go away.

But, it didn't work as Jordan walked over to where I sat and took a breath, even though he didn't really need it.

"What do you want, Jordan?" I asked him, standing up and collecting the blanket, and the journals, together so I could throw them on the bed. Once they were settled messily on the other side of the bed, I sat on the left, facing Jordan.

"To see how you are, you took quite a fall last night, _Querida __**(dearest)**_," he chided me, sitting down in one of the brown, leather wingback chairs that seemed to be as old as time. "You fell down the stairs and would have hit the wall had I not caught you. You are lucky to be alive."

_Aren't I just full of miracles?_

I felt a hand fall on my shoulder gently and I looked up at Jordan, who was scanning me with a concerned look.

"You sure you are ok?" He asked nervously, touching various places on my head.

"Yeah."

He lifted an eyebrow before and crossing his arms. "Why do I not believe you?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"How about you relax until we can get a doctor to come and look over you."

"How about no. I need to get up and get some food." My stomach growled for effect as I stood up. The world seemed to spin for a minute and then I dropped back onto the bed, wondering,_ What the hell?_

"My point exactly, now sit here while I go call a doctor."

"No. I'm fine."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Jessica-a," he whined, "Please, sit here while I leave. I'll even get you some breakfast on the way back."

_Hmm… Should I? Or should I not? _

_**Well, I don't think discussing this now will help. So give him a maybe.**_

"Maybe."

He gave me a strange look before shaking his head and saying, "I'm guessing that's the best I'm going to get."

"Yep."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning to the door and leaving.

A couple minutes later, I stood up (slowly this time) and tiptoed over to the door, hoping the door would be unlocked.

It wasn't.

I made a frustrated noise and tried to turn it again to see if it was just stuck (seeing as this place was probably 1000+ years old). When it didn't budge any more then it had before, I walked away and started to pace, trying to think up a solution.

**5 minutes later… **

**  
Why did you want to leave in the first place? **

_Cuz, I'm hungry and I like to annoy Jordan._

… **It was to annoy him, right? **

_Yeah, pretty much._

…

_What? It's fun!_

I turned on my heel as the door opened and I heard Cassandra's voice float into the room.

"Lia, we should probably leave her alone. She's probably asleep…"

"Well, it doesn't hurt to see if she is or not."

"What if Jordan comes back?"

"Who cares? He'll get over it."

"He'll be super pissed…"

"Like I said before, he'll get over it."

Lia walked into the room with Cassandra following her hesitantly.

"Hi, how are ya'?"

Lia snorted and Cassandra rolled her eyes, walking over to me and giving me a hug. Suddenly, Cassandra gave me a slap upside the head that gave a nice _whack_!

"Ow much?"

They both rolled their eyes and Lia said, "Wimp."

"Har de har har," I retorted, plopping down on the bed, "So, what's been up since I fell down the stairs?"

"Jordan's been a mess," Cassandra told me as she sat down in the chair Jordan had occupied. Lia sat on the armrest and peered around the room curiously. "You should have been more careful you genius. You could've died!" Cassandra continued.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," I told her, laying a hand over my eyes lazily. The bright light from the sun was contributing to a pounding headache that seemed to be growing worse and worse.

"Are you ok?" Cassandra asked me, getting up and leaning over me.

"It's just a headache. I'll be fine."

"Uh huh. You know that's not good, right?"

I lifted my hand to send her a quick glare before saying, "Yeah, but let's pretend that it's not, k?"

"No."

"Damn it."

Lia snickered and I flipped her the bird, suddenly feeling very, very bitchy.

The door opened suddenly and then shut loudly, making my ears ring.

"Can we please not have any noise?" I asked, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Stupid humans," I heard a stranger spit as they walked over to my bed, "How can you allow her to say that so rudely?"

"How about you tell me what's wrong with her and I'll give you my money?"

The doctor shut up and started probing my head, swatting my hands away carelessly and then opening my eyelids forcibly after I shut them.

"Can we please shut the curtains?"

"Why?" the doctor asked me, "It's such a _beautiful_ day." I could hear sarcasm drip in his voice.

"Because, that '_beautiful_ day' is making my head hurt."

"Hmm…"

As he continued my check up I grew more impatient and started tapping my fingers against my arms and tried to focus on not snapping at the doctor.

"What is your name?"

Feeling a little insulted at the commanding tone, I said, "Jessica, what's your name?" _you son of a bitch_, I added mentally at the end. Jordan gave me a look that clearly showed he knew what I had thought. I smiled innocently before turning back to the doctor for an answer.

"Dr. Jacobbs."

"Mind if I call you Rooster?"

He turned towards me with a baffled look.

"You keep strutting around here acting like one of those egotistical roosters. Also, you seem as smart as a rooster too."

He gaped at me while Lia and Cassandra started laughing. Jordan ground down his teeth in what seemed like an attempt to keep quiet.

Smiling innocently at both of them, I said, "Are we done yet doctor?"

He shook his head and said, "Not yet… I just want to check one more thing."

He came to the head of the bed and reached over, his hand (which smelled like antibacterial soap) turned my head sideways to read the numbers on my neck that had been tattooed there so many years ago.

Writing it down on a clipboard, he said, "You should be better in a couple days with the medicine I'm giving you. Most likely you've got a concussion, so I suggest you stay in bed for a while unless you have to get up or if your master thinks you can handle it."

"Then I'm never getting out of bed," I muttered to myself. Jordan snickered and the doctor ignored me as he turned to Jordan and said, "Call me if more problems arise."

"Thank you," Jordan said, pulling out a couple one hundred-dollar bills, "Here is the money for your services."

Dr. Jacobbs shook his head and said, "I don't want it Jordan; just coming here was enough."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Remembering a phrase from my childhood, I thought, _Only fools are positive._

Jordan gave me another look before walking Dr. Jacobbs to the door and shutting it.

Turning to me, he said, "Did you have to do that?"

"Do we have to fight about this now?" I argued back, rolling over until my face was pressed deep into the pillow.

"Well, me and Lia are going to leave you two alone," Cassandra said. I heard the both of them walk out briskly, shutting the door loudly.

Turning back to Jordan, I said, "Can we do this later? Please?"

He stepped forwards and said, "How about now and get it over with?"

"How about later, when I can actually think."

Sighing, he stood up and started to pace around the room, I followed him, finally noticing that the curtains had been shut. _When had that happened?_

"I shut the curtains awhile ago."

"Oh."

I lay back down on the bed and closed my eyes, hoping the headache.

After a couple minutes, Jordan stopped and walked over to the head of the bed.

"I'm going to go get the medicine the doctor prescribe to you. I'll be back soon."

"Ok," I yawned, starting to feel a little lethargic.

He sighed and I felt something touch my forehead before I heard the door open and shut.

As I fell asleep I realized that he had kissed me on the forehead.

And I was ok with that... for now.

**AN: **

**Hey guys, long time no see? **

**I'm truly sorry about this being really late.**

**Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa (I hope I spelled those right…)/ other holidays that come in December, lol. **

**Here are 7 pages!!! I'm so happy! : D **

**School is getting better, whoo! **

**I hope everything is well with all you guys. **

**Bu-u-u-u-ut, I have a question for you guys. **

**In your reviews/pm's I want you guys to give me songs that you guys think would fit for Caged. **

**Also, there is a poll on my profile because I'm wondering who everyone's favorite character is (as I've stated in the first AN).**

**Love you guys, Please review! **

**Twi : D **


	20. Chapter 18 part 1

I flew upwards and clutched my head. It felt like I had a little child in the back of my head who was throwing a very obnoxious temper tantrum.

"Jesus," I thought, flinching slightly while trying to crawl clumsily over to the nightstand, which was where my medicine was suppose to be. If only this concussion thingy would go away!

After Jordan's trip I had been confined to my bed, told not to get up except to go to the bathroom. I had been doing good, walking around the room when no one was around until I got caught. Then they put me on 24 hour watch. Everyone had a shift to watch me, first Lia, then Cassandra, then Mabel, Jarrett and finally Jordan. If that wasn't enough, almost all of them slept in the room! They keep acting like I'm going to go hurt myself if they leave me alone.

"Where did it go? It was there when I fell asleep yesterday!

I felt the breeze run over my shoulders gently, causing me to jump and knock the lamp off the nightstand and fall to the floor with a loud thud. I froze and waited to hear someone wake up, but all I heard where a couple pairs of distinctive snores. I sighed quietly and continued to search for those damn pills.

"Jessica?"

Cursing mentally, I stopped moving again, trying to calm down my heart and slow my breathing, hoping he would fall for the ruse and then go back to sleep thinking I was asleep.

"What are you doing, Jessica?"

"Nothing," I murmured, hoping that I sounded at least a tiny bit lethargic and praying that he didn't see me sitting up and hovering over the nightstand.

"What were you doing sitting up?"

Damn!

"I heard that."

Double damn!

"What are you up to?"

"Trying to find the medicine... My headache woke me up again..."

He sighed and I heard one of the makeshift beds groan as he rolled onto his feet, letting his blanket fall to the floor at his feet, revealing that he was only wearing a royal purple set of boxers.

"Oh God!" I thought, trying to stray away from the perverted thoughts filling my head by looking at the wall over his shoulder. Embarrassingly, I felt my face flush slightly.

I could feel his Cheshire Cat smile grow at my chagrin.

"Like what you see, chiquita?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Just find the goddamn medicine Jordan before I kill you," I grumbled, rubbing my temples.

He sighed and walked over to the nightstand, easily opening a secret drawer and fumbled around the drawer for a minute and then produced the small baggie of pills.

What the hell? I don't remember putting them in there!

He smirked at my thoughts as he opened it and waited for me to hold out my hand docilely.

What am I? A dog?

"I'll do it, thanks for finding them for me. You can go back to the couch now." I reached out to take the bag but he moved it out of my reach, giving me a baffled look.

"No, let me do it, Jessica."

"But Jordan," I whined like a little kid, feeling my dignity fall down a couple notches, "I want to do it."

"No."

"Please?"

"Do we have to argue about this?"

"Yes, unless you want to give me the bag right now and forget about it."

"Ok, let's argue then."

Groaning, I said, "Please just let me do this for myself."

"No."

Huffing, I held out my hand in defeat and let him pop out two onto my hand. After I had swallowed them I crawled to the middle of the bed. As I was going to bury myself underneath the covers and go back to sleep I saw him flash me a smug smile which seemed to shout, "I knew you weren't going to do anything".

We will just see about that!

I kicked the covers away from me and leaned back against the headboard, ignoring the coldness that seemed to grasp at whatever bare skin was showing.

"Jessica?"

"Yes?" I answered sweetly, trying to seem innocent.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"Again, what are you up to?"

"Again," I repeated, "Nothing."

"Please tell me, Jessica."

"No."

"Fine, then at least go back to sleep."

"No."

"Wha-"

"I'm going to stay up a little bit longer. Just go back to bed Jordan."

"What are you going to be doing?"

I shrugged, cocooning myself in the blankets. "I don't know, read, write, just think."

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I want to stay up, I don't feel like going to sleep yet."

"Oh really?"

"Yep," I replied, popping the "p" at the end.

"Well then, let me help you stay up..." his sentence trailed off into a wonderful silence that was filled with innuendo.

"No thanks, I can handle it."

"Aw come on-n-n-n," he whined quietly, crawling up onto the bed, "I want to help!"

"No, Jordan," I said sternly, scooting backwards towards the headboard, "I don't want your help!"

My subconscious screamed at me, "You moron!" as Jordan got closer to me, hovering over me when I inevitably hit the back of the bed with a "thump".

"Go away, Jordan."

"No."

"Please?"

"No. If you are going to stay up I'm going to help you." Before I could blink his nose was just a couple inches above my neck, sniffing slightly as he traveled up my neck and across my jaw, stopping when his face was only millimeters away from my face.

"Jordan," I warned.

"Yes?" his muffled answer came out as he lowered his mouth to my neck.

"Back away before I kick you so hard that even the poor, homeless boys in Africa will hear your scream."

"Fine..."

He backed away before looking down at me, his eyes seeming to be on fire. Uh oh.

Smirking he leaned back down over my neck, kissing it slowly, trailing up to my jaw and then kissing my cheek in various places. He stopped when he got to my mouth and watched as I started to bite my lip nervously.

God help me.... I can't feel my legs!

"I can't feel my legs, Jordan," I said, trying to wiggle myself out from beneath him, "Please get up."

No answer came from him as he clenched his eyes shut and fisted the sheets.

"_Don't move_," He growled, "Just _**don't move**_."

I froze and closed my eyes, trying to not squirm.

Thirty minutes later he let out a ragged breath and let go of the - now - wrinkled sheets and moved most of his weight onto his forearms, letting his body relax. Afterwards his forehead found a comfortable spot on my left shoulder, taking deep breaths like a fish out of the water.

"Jordan?" I whispered, poking his chest, "Do you mind getting up? You're squishing me... fat ass."

He laughed as he rolled over to the left side of the humongous bed and watched as I buried myself underneath the covers. As I was trying to fall back to sleep I felt my headache come back in full force.

_Damn it all!_

He snickered as he reached over and grabbed the baggie, taking out a pill, biting it in half and offering me one of the halves.

I stupidly shook my head (which caused my headache to go from bad to worse). I wanted to do this for myself God damn it, and I was going to do it. One way or another I was going to do something for myself.

Jordan pointed at the piece of medicine in his hand and shot me an annoyed glance, seeming to be saying, "Take it already". I shook my head again and crossed my arms over the blanket, hoping the expression on my face conveyed my stubbornness on the issue.

Jaws clenched, he gave me another annoyed look and I smiled, silently daring him to do something.

He sure did_ something_.

Popping the mini pill into his mouth with a devious look he tore the blankets away and grabbed my wait, pulling me so that I was flush him (which felt good yet strange on a side note). Shocked and confused I gasped and he took the opportunity to plant his lips on mine, locking them in place before letting the mini pill drop into my mouth. I had two choices: swallow the pill and not choke, or choke. Not in the mood to have the Heimlich maneuver demonstrated on me, I chose the former and swallowed.

_God damn him,_ I thought,_ Damn him to hell and back. That was fucking ridiculous, the fucking moron!_ A steady stream of insults continued as the pill slowly worked it's way down to my stomach. When it had settled, I glared at Jordan and opened my mouth to chew his ass out but didn't have the chance to utter a single word, seeing as his lips found mine once more.

_What the fuck?_ I shouted mentally to myself, stiffening as he continued to kiss me gently, seeming to be trying to rise a response out of me.

**_What the hell are you doing?_** My subconscious exclaimed, _**Kiss him back you dumbass!**_

_Oh hell,_ I thought as I felt my body start to kiss him back. It was like being outside my body and all I could do was watch as Jordan continued kissing me, quiet, muffled moans finding their ways out of his mouth and into mine.

**_What the fuck!_** my mind yelled, _**You're kissing your MASTER!**_

The effect was quick, like I had just jumped into a pool of freezing water. I ripped my mouth away from his and leaned back, giving me some space to breath.

Finally I gained my ability to speak again and said, "Jordan", trying to divert his attention, seeing as it was focused on licking my shoulder. I heard him mumble and could barely make out the word "taste". I smacked him upside the head eventually, hoping that he would stop him.

"What?" He grumbled distractedly, looking at me with lust still swimming in his eyes.

Knowing that he was in la-la land, I sent him the mental picture of Mabel in a wet t-shirt contest and had the sadistic pleasure of watching him snap out of his fantasies. He glared at me and I smirked, swatting his shoulder slightly.

"What is it?" Jordan asked, any trace of desire having disappeared and replaced with annoyance.

_Not my fault he wasn't paying attention...._

"On the contrary," he whispered in my ear, "It was completely your fault. If you weren't so... distracting I wouldn't be distracted."

I rolled my eyes and said, "If you weren't such an asshole I wouldn't be pissed at you."

Confusion bloomed on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, 'If you weren't such an asshole I wouldn't be pissed at you'."

"How am I an asshole?"

_What? Seriously? At least take a guess!_

"Huh?"

I groaned and placed my hands over my eyes, trying to keep my temper in check. Yelling at the dumbass won't solve anything.

"I'm going to ignore that comment. But what's wrong?"

"Nevermind," I snapped at him, turning so that I was facing the wall and not him, "Just go back to bed."

"No, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I felt him grab my shoulder and flip me over and I glared up into his dark purple eyes angrily.

"what's wrong? I don't have to be an empath to figure out that something's wrong. Now, what's wrong?"

"Fine. I'm tired of sitting in the same damn bed 24/7 and not being able to get up, unless I'm going to the bathroom. Do you know how fucking boring that is? Good God Jordan, I'm going insane like a caged tiger. I can't do anything!"

"But you're injured!"

"So? It's only a concussion! I've had those before and I was able to get up and move around!"

"You _aren 't_ getting up," he stated harshly, narrowing his eyes at me.

"So I'm suppose to sit here like a good girl for a couple more weeks? Doing nothing?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so! I'm not some _pet_ that sits and waits until the _master_ tells me to get up."

"Jessica..." he warned me.

"No!" I whisper-shouted, "You wanted to know and now I'm telling you, and I'm telling you that I'm going to start doing things for myself."

"No."

"Yes."

"Jessica," Jordan groaned, gripping my shoulders, "Please don't."

"Why? Because I'm _**injured**_," I snapped, turning my head away trying to hide what tears were falling out. I needed to stop crying before the waterworks kicked in.

"Yes, I don't understand why you're making a big issue out of this."

"Maybe it's because you're taking this out of proportion!" I yelled, not bothering to keep quiet now, "I'm not some kid who needs their hands held every day!"

Now I could feel the tears fall and I yanked myself away from him, turning to face the wall again.

"Jessica?"

I ignored him.

"Jessica?"

Again I ignored him.

"Jessica."

Still ignoring him.

"Jessica, look at me."

Nope. Not going to do it.

"Jessica-a-a."

_Still ignoring-g-g-g you_, I thought in a sing-songy voice, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"Fine."

Before I could figure out what he had planned he had crawled over to my side of the bed and spooned himself around me, holding me next to him, my back to his front. My face flared and I thought, _Oh God_.

He snickered before he tightened his hold, whispering in my ear, "I'm sorry, Jessica... I didn't think -"

"Jordan, one thing I learned when I came here was that you don't think."

He snorted and said, "I do think."

"No, you don't." I yawned, snuggling into the covers a little bit more.

"Tired?"

"Maybe."

It was quiet for another five minutes before he said, "Sleepy yet?"

"Yes."

He started to pet the top of my head and he bent down to my ear and started to hum a strangely familiar lullaby.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked as I was on the edge of sleep and consciousness.

"Yeah," I grumbled, curling into a ball on my side, "Just start thinking and you'll be fine."

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day guys and girls!!! 3**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**I'll be working on another chapter of the Outsider so I don't know how long I'll be with that (and I'm hoping to get some reviews, I'm starting to lose hope on that story :'( )**

**Also I'll be working on a Lost Boys fanfic, so I hope ya'll will read it when I post it (I'm hoping to post the first chapter soon :) ) **

**Again, Happy Valentines Day! **

**Review please!!! **

**Twi :D**


	21. Chapter 18 part 2

Groaning, I sat up, clutching my forehead.

_God damn that hurt like a fucking bitch._

_"__Someone's_ a little cranky this morning," I heard the person beside me grumble sardonically as they removed their arm from my waist slowly.

_Wait..._

"Here it comes..." he mumbled from behind me.

"What the hell?" I shouted, flying out from the bed to stare at Jordan with a disbelieving look.

"Jessica..."

"What the _hell?_" I emphatized, glaring at him maliciously.

"Just Relax Jess-,"

"Why?" I shouted, pacing, "I woke up to there being _no_ space between us and the _taste_ of you _**in my mouth**_!"

"You weren't that objective to it last night..." he stated with a smirk, ducking to the left as I chucked a book that was resting on the nightstand at him.

"You smug _**son of a bitch**_!"

Chuckling, he made his way out of the bed and slinked over to stand in front of me. I backed off, glaring daggers at him still.

"Give me some credit," Jordan whined, sending me an annoyed look, "It wasn't_ that _bad."

"For you!"

"You had to enjoy some of it," he continued, ignoring my outburst.

"No, I don't," I answered, crossing my arms over my chest.

Then there was something pushing against my mind. It kept pushing, pushing and pushing, straining to find a way into my mind.

_What the fuck?_ I thought, trying to focus on it.

When it finally broke through I felt as if someone had squeezed the air out of my lungs brutally.

_David_.

"Oh God," I thought, "David."

What the hell was wrong with me? I had forgotten about him!

The pain stabbed me again and I felt my legs give. Jordan, who had probably seen it coming a mile away, reached out and held me up as I sagged towards the floor.

_David_, the thought repeated in my head like painful mantra that brought back the memories from the Cage.

Why hadn't they come back before? How did I forget about _David_?

"Shh," I heard Jordan whisper into my ear, "Why are you crying?"

"What?" I asked, baffled.

"You're crying again. Is it because of this **_David_**?" The way he said David's name was as if I had filled his mouth full of rotting food.

"First of all," I snapped, "stay out of my head. Second of all, it isn't your business."

"Of course it is," he retorted, looking down at me with a surperior look, "I'm your master, of course it is my business."

"Yeah, well, it's my problem, not yours. So back off."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because...?"

"Becau-"

**BAM!**

We both jumped as Cassandra raced into the room, screaming happily.

"Jessica!" she shrieked, yanking me from Jordan and hugging me tightly and dancing around in a circle.

"Put me down before I puke!" I laughed happily, struggling to find a way out of her grasp.

Reluctantly she let me go and I tried to make the world stop spinning.

"Sorry," she apologized, "But I'm so excited!"

"Why?"

"We are going somewhere today!"

"Where?" Jordan asked suspiciously.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and said, "We are going to go to the estate and then we are going to the market."

"Why?"

"Because Jessica needs clothes! Also, we need to go to the horse lots. So if we went today, with Jessica, then it would be killing two birds with one stone."

"Your logic sounds reasonable...."

"But?"

"But it isn't enough to get me to let her go out for the day by herself."

"What do you mean? She'll be with us!"

"Yes, that's the part that concerns me the most. Which is why I'm going with you."

"_Jordan,_" Cassandra whined.

"Go ahead and go get dressed," Jordan told me quietly, not turning to face me as Cassandra tried to get Jordan to change his mind.

Snickering I walked over to the closet, trying to fight off the emotions that had decided to bombard me. Happiness mixed with shame mixed with sadness swirled around in my mind.

"I must be going insane," I thought, running a hand through my hair exasperatedly.

A sigh slipped out of my mouth as I flipped through the racks of dresses. God, I need jeans and t-shirts, there are too many dresses!

"Wait till we get to my house," a voice whispered into my ear. Yelping I jumped about fifty feet into the air.

_Goddamn it!_

As she laughed Cassandra nudged me over to the side and started going through the dresses at lightning speed.

"Don't do that!" I scolded her, frowning.

"Do what?" she replied distractedly as she rummaged through my giant ass closet.

"Scare me!"

"Oops, I'm sorry," she apologized sarcastically, throwing a black dress over her shoulder, "Put that one on while I try and find shoes for it."

Holding it out in front of me I huffed. Typical, it had an ok length, but the clevage would definitely stand out. Damn him and his damn dresses.

"Hey!" I heard his muffled protest come from outside the closet.

Rolling my eyes I unzipped the back before slipping the end over my head and shimming into it, adjusting it so that it would look nice. When I was done fiddling with the clevage (which now didn't look too slutty) Cassandra appeared in front of me, handing me a pair of black strapped sandals. I glared at the shoes with disgust as I took them away from her.

"It's either sandals or heels," she explained, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I know," I groaned, buckling up the sandals unhappily, "Doesn't mean I have to like either of them."

She rolled her eyes and I stuck out my tongue.

"Can we go now?" Jordan whined impatiently.

"No," I replied sarcastically, opening the door and sticking my tongue out at him. Then I raced out of the room, laughing as he chased me down the stairs.

"Children!" Cassandra scolded us playfully, "Don't run in the house!"

"Yes mother!" we answered, laughing as we continued to run down the stairs.

Sighing, Cassandra said, "They'll be the death of me..."

"Will not, Drama Queen!" I called as I hit the last step.

"I am not a drama queen!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No."

"Yes."

"N-,"

"Be quiet!" one of the workers in the kitchen shouted, "Leave already will ya'? We need to get work done and you two shouting isn't helpin'!"

"Yes, ma'am," I answered calmly, speed walking to the door, smirking.

The frozen wind wrapped itself around me as I stepped outside, hugging me in a freezing embrace. Wrapping my arms around my torso I tried vainly to keep my teeth from chattering.

_It was winter already?_

"Yes," Jordan answered, wrapping something warm and fuzzy around me, "I think it's December the 18th,"

I froze for about a second.

_It was my birthday... How old am I?_

"It's your birthday?"

"No," I covered quickly, walking down the stairs as Cassandra flew down the stairs ahead of us and dived into the car.

Running a hand through his hair he sighed and said, "Why are you lying to me?"

"Why are you reading my mind?" I shot back, starting down the icy steps slowly just in case I slipped.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because," I turned back and sent him a narrowed look, "It's an invasion of my privacy."

"What if I don't care about your privacy?"

Turning on my heel, I sent him a deadly glare and said, "Then Hell will rise and limbs will fly," in a voice that squashed any chance of argument.

"Come on guys!"

Stomping the rest of the way down the stairs, I scotted in the car between Christopher and Lia. There was no way in Hell I was going to sit next to him. Not after that.

After he had climbed in, sending me a narrowed look (which I ignored), and had shut the door the car started off down the icy road.

"_So_... Whose David?" Lia asked.

**AN: **

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this took so long. **

**I'm also sorry I haven't posted the Lost Boys fanfiction yet... It's undergoing the editing process right now... **

**But even then it might not go up for a couple weeks. **

**Lately some shit has been going down and I'm not sure when I'll start writing habitually again.... Maybe after everything calms down again.**

**I'm not sure what I'm going to do to be honest... **

**Thanks to the reviews that were sent, loved them all! :D **

**As for the poll, can there be more participation? I would love whoever voted for forever! **

**After I'm done with the first chapter of LB I'll work on My Personal Savior (which I've been stuck on for a while), and then I'll work on The Outsider. **

**Also..... I'm making Caged into a trilogy! :D *applause* **

**So excited, I have the 2nd story plot ready and waiting for me to write**

**Hope you guys will stay with me**

**Love you guys! **

**Twi :D **

**PS - Review Please!**


	22. Chapter 18 Part 3

"No one," I answered coolly, blanking my face.

"Bullshit," She snorted, giving me an inquisitive look as she crossed her legs and leaned her elbows against them, cupping her chin in her hands. "Who is he?"

"Nobody," I said, crossing my arms, hoping to look a little peeved, "How do you even know about David?"

"Well..." Cassandra drawled, leaning forwards with a smile, "Other then the fact that you have been calling his name in your sleep for the past couple nights, you just fought with Jordie about it, so something's up... Now, who is he?"

"_Jordie_?" I said, whipping around to give Jordan a shocked look, "How'd you earn that one _Jordie-e-e_?"

He glared at me and kept quiet, probably hoping to scare me into letting it be.

Too bad I wasn't scared... At least not anymore.

Chuckling, I turned back to Cassandra and Lia, who were stilling looking at me, waiting for me to give them an answer.

"What?" I whined, "I'm telling you the truth."

"Liar," Cassandra accused instantly

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Oh god," the boys groaned, putting a hand up to their faces in embarrassment.

_What was wrong with them? _

"No, I'm not," I said, focusing back onto the conversation at hand.

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

It continued on like that until she yelled, "Yes, now no more denial! Who is he?"

"No one!"

As Cassandra opened her mouth once more, Lia spoke up.

"We're here."

Cassandra squealed happily and grabbed my arm, with Lia taking the other arm, and cheerfully dragged me out of the car, up the stairs, and into Lia's room, slamming the door shut and locking the door with what looked like a sturdy dead bolt.

"Now, that it is only us girls with no eavesdroppers," she said, hopping onto the bed as if she was a little child at a sleepover, "Who is he? An ex? A boyfriend?"

My face flushed as I thought about what we were. _We weren't really a couple..._

"We were really close friends..." I mumbled, still blushing furiously, "Really, really, _really_ close."

"How close?" Lia asked over her shoulder, walking into her purple, black-trimmed walk-in closet.

"We were inseparable," I said, laying back onto the bed, "Key word being: were."

"What happened?" Cassandra asked, lying down next to me, keeping eye contact.

I sighed and rolled over onto a pillow, looking at the bedspread.

"Jordan bought me from the market," I said quietly, thinking as I fiddled with the edge of the sheet.

Where was he now? Was he all right? What is he doing now? Why did we get caught? How did we get caught? It was a perfect plan... so perfect. We had thought out everything and anything!

Faintly, I felt someone wrap theirs arms around me in a hug, though I didn't really notice whom it was.

"I'm sorry."

Sighing again, I looked up and said, "It's all right... It's not your guy's fault."

_God, I could hear the sadness reverberate in my voice... Why? That just made it worse! _

"Still," Cassandra said, giving me a empathetic look, "I'm sorry."

I shrugged, watching Lia as she walked out of the closet with a mountain of clothes, "What are we doing?"

"Giving you proper clothes of course!" Cassandra exclaimed, jumping off the bed as Lia dumped all of the clothes in Cassandra's place, "We don't expect you to wear those skanky dresses 24/7... That's just expecting too much out of you!"

I laughed. "Glad to know somebody gets that!"

"They are not skanky!" I barely heard Jordan yell from downstairs.

"Now," Lia said, pulling out a pair of gray skinny jeans as she rolled her eyes, "Try these on, they are like a size 3 or a size 2, I'm not sure."

I gulped as I went into the closet. The last time I tried to fit into a size 2, I was about 15, and even then I had to go up a size.

"Here it goes," I said, taking a deep breath as I shimmied on the pair of pants.

20 seconds later, I was looking over the pants in the mirror as the girls "oh" and "ah"-ed.

I didn't hear their compliments as I enjoyed the wonderful feeling of being in pants again. It had been _forever_! I had forgotten how it had felt to have your pants hugging your ass (comfortably).

"You look great!" Lia said, jumping up from the bed and walking back into the closet. "Now let's see if we can pack you a couple more pairs of jeans. Oh, and try on that shirt on the bed."

"Which one?" I asked her, searching through the pile, "There is thousands of them."

"This one, you dork," Cassandra provided, picking up a shirt with a raised eyebrow.

Snatching it out of her hands, I pouted, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Don't judge me," I said as I pulled my dress over my head, "And don't you say a _thing_."

"Lips are sealed," she promised, "zipping" her lips shut.

"Better be," I muttered as I tugged on the shirt that was offered.

"What are we going to do with the clothes on the bed?" I questioned after the girls had complimented me.

"We'll have them packed, duh."

My eyes widening, my mouth dropping open. "You're shitting me."

"Nope."

It was quiet for a couple minutes before I flew across the room.

"Thank you!"

Lia chuckled and pushed me away from her.

"No problem, just promise to hide them from Jordan. He'll try and take them and burn them."

Snickering, I turned back to the mirror and looked at myself.

Complimenting the grey, stone washed jeans was an old Avenged Sevenfold tank top. The graphic of their symbol, the Death Bat (which was a skull with wings), red vine-looking decorations, the band name, and the words "unholy confessions" written in what seemed like cursive.

_Wow_, I thought turning to the side, _There's a big difference between how a slut-ish dress looks and how grey jeans and an old band t-shirt looks. _

_I like the jeans and t-shirt better._

"I can't say I agree," Jordan sighed, giving me a half-heartedly, cross look.

"Well duh, you're the one who chose the dresses in the first place," I snapped back, sending him a minor glare, thinking, _Stay out of my head! _

He ignored me and turned his focus onto Lia and Cassandra.

"Are we going now?"

"Yup!" Cassandra said cheerfully, "Just as soon as Bernie comes and starts packing. Bernie!"

A tall lanky man of 30 appeared in the doorway, giving us all a blank look of boredom. His sandy blonde hair was shaggy and reached his shoulders easily, contrasting with his black eyes and his dark tan.

"Bernie, will you put all of this in a suitcase for the lady?" Cassandra asked sweetly, giving him a bright smile.

Bernie nodded before trudging into the room, heading straight for the closet.

"What do you mean, 'in a suitcase'?" Jordan questioned, a suspicious look on his face.

"I meant exactly what I said, in a suitcase."

"And where's this suitcase going? In the trash? In the fire?"

"Har de har har," Lia said, her voice smothered in sarcasm, "You're funny. But no, it's going home with Jessica."

"Why?"

"Because those whore-dresses aren't the type of clothes she should have."

"What makes you think you have a right to say that?" Jordan growled.

"Being your sister for one, and being one of _her _bestfriends," Lia snarled back, "So stick that in your juice box and suck it!"

Before I could help myself, I started laughing. I was laughing so hard I fell to the floor with my arms wrapped around my sides.

_Who ever had come up with __**that **__is a fucking genius!_

Of course, everyone looked at me like I had had a seizure in the middle of a wedding **(AN: No offence, but I couldn't help myself)**.

"What?" I finally wheezed, using the bed to get back to my feet.

They continued to stare at me, not blinking.

Eventually, it got so awkward, I started squirming, saying, "What? I haven't heard that before."

Cassandra started to open her mouth, but Lia cut her a look saying, "Don't even think about it" and she shut it.

"Anyways...." Lia stated, grabbing my left arm, "Let's go!"

"Yay!" Cassandra cried, catching my other arm.

"Wait --"

We didn't get to hear the rest of what Jordan said because we were already making our way down the final set of stairs and then we were walking towards the front door.

"Are you excited?" Lia asked me as they dragged me into the car.

"Should I?"

"Maybe," Cassandra answered, dragging out the 'y' before taking a sip of a red liquid in a small glass.

_How'd that get there? _

"Quick, Jones," Lia shouted, rapping on the glass sharply, "Hit the gas! Before the boys get here!"

Suddenly the car lurched forward and sped out of the driveway, spitting up dust and gravel in the faces of three confused men, who watched the car speed down the road as if the cops were on its tails.

Once I was sure it would be safe to move, I clambered into the seat and buckled my seat belt into place, clinging onto the seats for life.

Cassandra and Lia gave me looks as if to ask what the hell I was doing.

I shook my head, and relaxed some, but still had a good grip on it (just in case).

This was going to be one hell of a shopping trip.

**I'm so sorry guys; I hope you guys haven't given up on this story yet :( **

**It's been really crazy lately, and I haven't been able to actually sit down and type this out, and find one of the ten million copies of this chapter that I have lying around xD **

**Thank you to the people who reviewed! And those people that messaged me! They made my day! **

**I'm so happy that people love this story, and I love the feedback I'm getting from "Lost Boys and Golden Girls" (Named after Meatloaf's song that got me reviving the idea xD) **

**Also, I need songs that I can use to put together a Caged Playlist (An official playlist for this story). **

**If you send them in, I will choose the ones I think will work the best for the story and post them on the next part/chapter! **

**Two rules though: **

**1) NO DISNEY STARS OR JUSTIN BIEBER**

**2) It has to relate either the entire plot or a chapter in particular (if it's a chapter, please help me name the chapter it belongs with :D) **

**Now, review please! =D **


	23. Chapter 18 part 4

Bored, I looked away from the blob of landscape in front of me to focus on Lia and Cassandra instead.

They were as far away from me as they could possibly get, whispering so quietly that the only way I could tell they were talking was when their lips moved. They had been like that for almost the entire ride; nodding, scowling, pointing at me, giving me quick glances before focusing on the other.

It was starting to bug me a little.

"Oh yeah," I brought up, taking a sip of water from my cup, "Are the boys still going?"

Cassandra snorted. "Of course, Jordan wouldn't want to you to walk around the market by yourself."

"But I wouldn't be by myself, I'd be with you guys."

"We don't count, seeing as we're 'irresponsible'," Lia scoffed, smiling a little.

I laughed, taking another sip of my water.

"Ma'am," the driver's droning voice booming from the tiny speakers all around the car, "We're almost there."

Cassandra leaned over and pressed the button. "Thank you, Jones."

It was silent again, Cassandra and Lia coming out of their secretive conversation.

I wonder what they had been talking about...

I know it was about me... but what about me? Did I do something? If I did, what did I do?

As I continued to ponder, Lia reached into her pocket and dragged out a silky, black ribbon that had an emblem on it. The emblem itself was was black, but had a bright purple, gothic cross on it, and a white raven in the middle.

Confused, I took it and slipped it around my neck, looking at the details etched into the metal.

"What's this?"

"That's Jordan's coat-of-arms," Lia answered coolly, looking out the window before returning her attention to me, her face blank. "It makes sure nobody screws with you while we're at the market, just in case you get lost in the crowd."

I swallowed, looking out the window now.

There seemed to be millions of people. Black people, white people, Asian people. Women and men that deserved to be on the covers of romance; exotic beauties. Their faces hidden behind brightly colored scarves. Women and men in rags, or nothing at all, collars of leather or metal around their necks. Their heads bent, always looking at the dirt, with no beautiful scarves.

"I can see why I would get lost..." I started, trying to hold down the bile that was creeping up my throat. "What is with the people with the collars?"

"Pets mostly, maybe servants," Lia told me softly, watching them trudge past with a sorrowful glance.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I turned away from the scene in front of me. Feeling slightly nauseous, I closed my eyes and leaned back, reclining against the smooth leather, trying to get rid of what I had seen.

Then we stopped.

As I heard the driver's door open, I took a deep breath, preparing myself for this.

I could do this... I could do this... I could do this...

"Jessica?" Lia asked, most likely giving me a confused look, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I replied, repeating my mental mantra.

"All right," I heard her reply before slipping out of the car. She didn't sound convinced.

Opening my eyes, I pulled myself across the seats and out into the streets.

Looking around, I tried to take it all in nonchalantly. But, the smell of the "live stock" finally got to me, and I kept trying to swallow my bile.

"Here," I heard Jordan say from behind me, a colorful scarf appearing over my shoulder, "Tie that around your nose and your mouth."

I pulled it out of his hand and held it in mine, looking down at it with chagrin. I didn't know how to put this on...

He sighed and turned me around to face him, taking the scarf.

"Stand still," He ordered, pressing the thin fabric around my nose and mouth, tying it neatly in the back. "There," he said, giving me an approving smile, "That'll work".

I opened my mouth to argue, but he took hold of my hand and started steering us through the crowds. As we passed by the other shoppers, I would nod while trying to send them apologetic looks. I only got glares in return. Eventually, I gave up trying to be nice and followed Jordan quickly, feeling a little bit happy he was shoving them, or pushing them out of our way.

All too soon, we stopped. Jordan looked around, and I tried to tug my hand out of his... Seeing as his hand was cutting off the circulation in my fingers.

"Let go," I told him, trying to move my fingers around to get some kind of circulation going. He ignored me as he continued to look out into the streets, searching for something or somebody.

"Jordan, let go," I whined, tugging on his hand, hoping he wouldn't ignore me this time.

"What?" He snapped, glaring at me.

"I said, let go," I snarled back, giving him a glare myself.

"No."

"I can't feel my hand!" I complained, bringing my reddish-purple splotched hand up for effect.

"Fine," He growled, letting my hand fall to the side. Then he grabbed the tops of the same arm, and towed me down the sidewalk.

"I can walk," I yelled, trying to get him to let go.

"Stop fighting!" He spat at me, his eyes staring into my own, as if they were burning my soul, "You're embarrassing me!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, I felt rage swell up in me, making adrenaline rush through my veins.

He opened his mouth, now that he had calmed down, but I didn't waste time.

I gave one, strong tug (which freed my arm), turned on my heel, and bolted. Out onto the street. In the middle of traffic.

I can now say that I know how scared a squirrel feels when it runs out into the middle of the highway.

Horses reared, their wails of fear mixing with the angry shouts of their drivers and the shocked cries of the shoppers in the street, watching my flight with the curiosity of a young child. The horses continued to rear and buck, damaging the carts, and causing their master's inventory to spill into the street, knocking people over or damaging different stalls.

Ignoring the commotion, I leaped nimbly over any obstacle, not planning on stopping at any point or time. If I did... I don't know what would happen, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be good.

One doesn't usually run away from their master, get caught, and suffer no repercussions. That's just not the way things work with vampires.

So I kept running, dodging the occasional vampire that tried to make a reach for me.

Eventually, I ducked into an alley, hiding behind some of the trash bags.

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God,_ I thought in panic, looking around, _Why'd I do that? I'm an idiot! A giant, fucking idiot! _

After a couple minutes of calling myself several names, I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Being in panic-mode wasn't going to help me.

_All right, is there any chance of getting out of this alley any time soon?_

The streets were filled to the brim with people, most of them yelling, some of them whispering to the people they were with.

_Ok, no chance_.

Sighing silently, I gave a small punch to the wall, crying out as pain shot through my hand.

_**Crash! **_

My heart rate picked up as the bag next to me started to move, and I tried to scoot back, making about an inch.

_Oh God_, I thought, panicking, _They found me... I'm so screwed. So, **so** screwed._

A hand suddenly appeared between the bags, pushing aside the bags.

"Jessica?"

I froze.

_You're fucking kidding me... This can't be fucking right. No, no, no, no, __**no**__._

"Jessica? Is that you?"

"David?" I asked, bewildered, leaning forwards to take his face in my hands.

"Jessica!"

"Shh," I told him, placing a hand over his mouth, looking him over.

His face, arms, chest and hair was layered with dirt, hiding his unique paleness. He had beefed up some more, so now instead of being lean, he was built like a wrestler. His biceps were rounded, and pretty fucking big too! And his six packs reminded me of those roman statues. His hair had definitely grown, for now it hung halfway down his back in a braid. But the thing that had changed to most was his eyes. His beautiful green eyes had hardened, the soft side replaced by this crazy, bitter hatred. It was like I was looking at a completely different person.

"What happened to you?" I whispered, removing my hands finally, placing them in my lap.

Snatching my hands, he pressed them to his face again and nuzzled them.

"I don't have time to explain," he murmured back, "We've got to get out of here. Now."

"How?" I asked him, cautious. Something wasn't right.

"I've got a way out of here, and nobody will see us leave. And then I'll take you to the camp."

"What camp?" I asked him, taking my hands away, "What are you talking about?"

But, he ignored me as he continued on, rambling. "Everybody will be so glad to see you. Danielle, Layla, Brooke, Aisha..."

"David!" I whisper-yelled, trying to snap him out of it, "Please, explain to me what's going on."

"We've got to get out of here," He said, pushing the bags aside and dragging me from my hiding spot.

"What are you doing!" I yelled at him, trying to run back into the shadows, "Are you nuts!"

He didn't answer me and continued to drag me farther into the alley, where the shadows got darker, and darker... And where my feeling of

"David," I said, feeling a little bit of fear, "I don't like this, David... Can we go back... Please, David... David..."

"Shut up!" David yelled, whipping back around to glare at me with blazing green eyes, and pointy teeth, "Shut up before they catch onto us."

"Let me go!" I screamed, jerking on my arm, "Let me go _right __**now**_!"

"No!" He screamed back, tightening his grip, "I'm not losing you again!"

"Stop, David!" I shouted, a tear or two rolling down my cheek, "You're scaring me!"

The craziness in his eyes slowly deflated, leaving them hurt, and sad.

"I'm sorry, Jessica," He told me softly, pulling me to him gently, "I'm so, so sorry."

He pulled me into his arms, tucking my head underneath his chin.

"Please forgive me," He whispered, his voice cracking, "Please, I'll never do it again. I swear. Just please tell me you forgive me."

"Fine," I sighed, hugging him tightly, "I forgive you... Please, let's just leave."

"We were leaving," he said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I know," I said, trying to not get him angry again, "I know, but let's try a different way... I don't like this way."

Silently he looked over his shoulder, into the shadows and then turned to look at the other end.

"I still want to go this way."

"But -"

"No buts," he said, entwining his fingers with mine, "Now, come on."

"No." I tried to take my hand back but he just switched his grip so that he was gripping my forearms.

"What?" He sounded like he couldn't believe I had just defied him.

What had happened to him?

"What did you just say?" He threatened, taking a menacing step towards me.

"No." I restated, glaring into his eyes, which were on fire now, "I'm not going that way."

Growling, he raised his hand.

"You little, -,"

_**Thunk!**_

David's eyes back into his head and he collapsed, taking me down with him. I shot up from the heap, looking around, terrified.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I whirled around, fingers bent in claws.

But, I was too shocked to jump.

"Danielle!" I screamed, lunging forth to hug her to death.

"Jessica!" she yelled back, hugging me just as tightly.

"Oh my God..." I said shakily, "This can't be fucking real."

She smiled, tears running down her face, moving back to look me over.

"Jessica!"

I jumped away from Danielle and turned around to look at David, who was now climbing up slowly, holding the back of his head.

"Jessica, where did you go?"

Danielle and I slowly turned around, and ran to the mouth of the alley way, and into the street.

I looked around, taking Danielle's arm and shouting, "Run!"

We darted into the busy street, dodging the people, carts, and merchant stalls.

Cries of "Hey!", "What are you doing?", "Idiots!", and "Catch them!" filled the air, pressuring us to run faster.

"Jessica!"

His shout cut through the others, making me feel as scared as a fox during a fox hunt, hounded by dogs, but absolutely terrified by the man on the horse with the gun.

"Jessica! Stop!"

_Don't look behind you_, I told myself as I jumped over a small barrel of oranges.

"Jessica! Please!"

For some unknown reason, my legs collapsed, leaving me kneeling on the floor. Danielle jerked back and landed beside me, groaning.

"Shit," I said, looking behind me, watching Jordan and Cassandra bearing down on us. "Shit, shit shit!"

"What are you doing?" Danielle whispered, watching the vampires run over to us, "We've got to get out of here."

"I can't get up," I told her, "Keep going."

"No."

"But you can get away."

"I don't care. We're not pulling this again. I'm staying." Her face blanked with determination. I glared at her but then turned around as Jordan and Cassandra came up to us.

"Are you fucking insane?" Cassandra shrieked, giving me a pissed off look, "Are you absolutely fucking insane? Do you have any idea of what you did?"

"Yes," I groaned, trying to stand up.

Jordan took my hand, pulling me up. When I couldn't stand on my own, he wrapped an arm around my waist, supporting me. Danielle slowly stood up, glaring at Jordan and Cassandra, crouched in a defensive stance.

"Oh, get up!" Cassandra yelled at Danielle, "We aren't going to bite you."

Danielle sent me a questioning look, straightening up slowly and hesitantly, ready to go back into position instantly.

"Nothing will happen," I told her, trying to pull away from Jordan, who wasn't letting go.

"We've got to go," Jordan said quietly, looking around, "Before the people demand a public punishment."

"A what?"

"Don't ask. Cassandra, take the other girl. I've got Jessica."

Cassandra nodded and took Danielle's shoulder, walking her away.

"Now," Jordan whispered to me, taking my hand, "Let's go."

**AN: **

**Hello my minions... **

**I'm so fucking sorry this is late... **

**I can't tell you how sorry I am :( **

**But, I hope you enjoyed the last part of Chapter 18! :D**

**Anyways, I have the playlist! (Though there might be one or two spoilers. And later on there'll be additions.)**

**1. Someone by DHT (**_**Jordan's feelings about Jessica)**_

**2. Save Me From Myself - Christina Aguilera **_**(Jessica's feelings while in a relationship with Jordan)**_

**3. Cut - Plumb **_**(Jordan's heartbreak after Jaclyn dies)**_

**4. There'll be Sad Songs - Ocean Billy **_**(Jordan and Jessica's "song") **_

**5. Bleed - Evanescence **_**(David's feelings)**_

**6. Save me from myself - Vertical Horizon **_**(Jordan)**_

**7. Silver and Cold - A.F.I **_**(Jordan's view on the relationship)**_

**8. Not Like the Other Girls - The Rasmus **_**(Jessica)**_

**Anyways... I'm a sophomore in high school! And I'm out for summer! More time for writing! **

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter, even if you hate me :) **

**Thank you! **

**Twi :)**


	24. Chapter 19

I slid into the car next to Danielle, who was staring at the vampires with wide, frightened eyes. As I got settled, I felt Cassandra's scorching gaze focus on me from across the car, as if she was trying to set me on fire on the spot. After a couple minutes of talking to the driver, Jordan silently slipped inside, quickly shutting the door and sitting next to Cassandra.

"Now," he started, his voice deadly calm, "Please explain to me why you decided to run away like that."

I felt a cold sweat break out as I stared into his eyes thinking, _Oh shit… How do I tell him? _

"Tell me _what_?" He asked, irritation coloring his tone faintly.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"It'd help if you didn't interrupt," I snapped at him. He glared at me, but made a gesture signaling for me to continue.

"I was angry. I didn't think, I just needed to get away before I hurt somebody, or something."

"Why were you angry?"

"Because you were treating me like crap. I wasn't a human being, I was like your _pet_," I hissed.

"Well, what did you expect me to do in a place like that? Let you wander around, with your head held high? Are you insane?" He shouted the last part, leaning forwards to grab my shoulders. "They would've killed you!"

Jordan's eyes were alight with a fire; making him look crazed. Like David.

I flinched away from him and his grip tightened, his fingers digging into my shoulders painfully.

"Please, let go," I asked him softly, "You're really hurting me, Jordan."

The fire died almost as quickly as it had come, and his face was filled with remorse.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, letting me go and quickly sitting back, his face turning into a calm mask.

"I won't be punishing you… This time. Don't expect it again next time."

Cassandra snorted from where she was seated. "If she does that stupid stunt again, _I'll _punish her myself."

Jordan gave a short bark of laughter.

Smiling at Cassandra, I shook my head. Too bad she was serious.

I heard a small squeak from beside me and turned. Then I burst out in laughter.

Danielle was sitting beside me, her mouth dropped open in a perfect 'O' shape, her eyes still wide in shock.

"You ok?" I asked her, poking her sides. She jumped and squealed, shooting me a death glare.

"Not really… I feel like I'm either going to strangle them," she said, pointing at Cassandra and Jordan, "Or beat you with a shoe. Don't you hate vampires?"

"Well… She's kind of cool," I said, pointing towards Cassandra, "Him, on the other hand is a giant pervert and is a weirdo."

Jordan snorted and Cassandra laughed victoriously, sticking her tongue out at Jordan. Jordan rolled his eyes before flipping Cassandra off. Cassandra just laughed.

"Jessica, what are we going to do about your… friend?" Jordan asked, giving Danielle a semi-glare. She, in turn, looked him from head to toe, her nose rising slightly in mock disgust. I snickered.

"How about if she works for us?" Cassandra said, "She can live at the mansion, and Jessica can visit her once in a while."

"Yeah!" I shouted, perking up some, "Please, Jordan, please-e-e-e-e."

His eyes took in my face before focusing on something behind me, as if he couldn't stand to see my face, "Fine… But on one condition."

"What is that?" Danielle and I asked.

"You finally tell me who this David is."

You could've heard a dust particle hit something.

"Jordan…" Cassandra warned, "I think that's a little bit too much."

"Not really," Jordan countered, "I just want to know who this guy is. Seeing as Jessica keeps thinking about him…"

"Jealous, Jordie?" Cassandra teased, smirking.

"Maybe."

My eyes widened. What blasphemy was this?

Jordan raised an eyebrow at me, as if asking, _What?_

I shook my head and turned to Danielle.

"The choice is yours…"

Danielle thought about it silently, her eyes unfocused.

She turned to me, her mouth set in a way that betrayed her frustration. She didn't want to say anything, but she definitely didn't want to get kicked out.

Feeling kind of guilty, I said, "I'll tell you, Jordan… As long as Danielle can work for the family. And she better have a _damn _good job."

"Deal," Jordan concluded with a nod. "Now, do you want to tell me now, or when we can be alone."

"When we're alone."

Scowling, he ran a hand through his hair.

"You're lucky… Since you don't have to answer my questions until tomorrow."

I could feel the confusion clouding my face. What the hell was he talking about?

He smiled. "I'm letting you stay at the mansion with Cassandra… a sleepover?"

"Oh-h-h," I said, "Ok. I get it now."

Jordan chuckled and then rolled his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "Be quiet, Jordan."

"Why?"

"Because," I told him curtly.

"I don't think I want to…"

"I think you should."

"Why? What are you going to do to a big, bad, scary vampire?"

"This."

I tried to stand up and reached over, ruffling his impeccable hair with my hand. Then I patted his cheek, chuckling at his indignant glare.

"Whose the big, bad, scary vampire now?" I teased him, plopping back into my seat.

Danielle shook her head, chuckling quietly while Cassandra laughed.

"Still me," He laughed, picking me up and dumping me on his lap. He tightened his grip and laughed as I made a disgruntled noise and tried to squirm away.

"That's not fair," I whine, thumping his arm.

"Yes it is, an eye for an eye."

"You're the one who was asking for it."

"I did not."

" 'What are you going to do to a big, bad, scary vampire?' " I quoted, smirking, "So you basically asked me to do something."

"You're right…" He agreed, "But I'm still not going to let you go."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Asshole," I growled, punching his shoulder before giving up.

"Yeah… But you're stuck with me, so what are you going to do?" He asked.

"No clue," I told him, "But I'll figure out something."

"I'm sure you will."

**AN: **

**Hello my readers! **

**How are ya'll? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter... even though it's short and not that eventful. **

**I'm really glad I got this out really quick (well, quick for me). **

**Anyways, I have some questions. **

**What do you all want to happen? **

**Who do you want to see more of? **

**When do you want Jessica and Jordan to be a couple? **

**Why do you all like David? (Can't figure out why some of you guys like him... Lol) **

**Where do you want Jordan to ask Jessica to date him? **

**If you review, I'm asking for you to answer at least one question. Please? *puppy dog face* **

**I love you guys! **

**Twi :D**


	25. Chapter 20 Pt 1 Rewrite & AN

**Note 6/27/11:**

**Dear Readers,**

**It's good to see all of you after this long, trying absence. I look forward to your reviews, even though I probably don't deserve any of them. **

**For the past year I have been struggling to come up the next chapter, thinking that it was because I was losing/had lost my inspiration for this story. But, as I had found just a week ago, it was not that I had lost my inspiration—It was the last chapter I had written. **

**It was too poorly written, too brief and too…open: I kept rewriting Chapter 21 to the myriad of images in my head to the point that I had lost focus of the story. **

**So I've decided to re-write this chapter. And I pray that this **_**is **_**the fix to this major writer's block; for I don't know what I would do if it is not the answer. **

**Also, I'm looking for some feedback! What did you guys love about this chapter? What did you guys hate? Do you like this better than the previous chapters? **

**I hope you, my fine Readers, will continue to read and will revive the river of support. **

**Enjoy! **

**Sincerely, **

**Twi. **

**Chapter 20 Part 1: **

(_Jessica's POV)_

We only had ten more minutes before we arrived at the mansion, but I wanted to reach over and _strangle __**him**__._

About half way home he had decided to start poking me. First it was on my leg, and then when I had protested, he moved his persistent pokes to my arms. After slapping his hand away, he moved his finger to my stomach, causing me to squeal and jump to the other side of the car. As he laughed I crossed my arms over my stomach protectively and gave him a stony glare, hoping that it would deter him. It didn't. If anything, this retreat encouraged him to take his foot and nudge my leg.

_Nudge…Nudge…Nudge…Nudge…Nudge…Nu—_

"Just stop!" I growled pulling my legs up onto the seat with me, not caring whether or not I got dirt on the nice, shiny leather, "Don't touch me!"

A pompous smile graced his lips as he lifted his hands in the air in an "I surrender!" kind of way and sat back. Not trusting him in the very lightest, I kept my legs up on the seat. Though I did pull my shoes off: I didn't want to leave even more dirt on the seat then I already had.

When Jordan turned to talk to Stephen, who –with a giant smirk on his face– was sitting to Jordan's left, minutes later I turned to talk to Cassandra. Though I watched Jordan out of the corner of my eye, just in case he decided to pull something.

Ten minutes later, I slowly put down one of my legs, gauging his reaction. He didn't even blink. So far, so good. Another ten minutes pasted, and I put down my other leg.

_Ahh, _I thought happily, feeling the muscles in my legs unclench as I flexed my feet.

_Nudge._

"Jordan!"

"Sorry, Jessica," He replied smoothly, his lips quirked into a small grin, "I couldn't help myself."

I snorted and glared at him, daring him to do it again. He chucked and slowly reached across, his pointer finger stretched out in a poking position. I quickly pushed myself into the back of the seat, trying to get as far away from the finger as possible.

_Ugh! _I thought, shooting at the finger with little, mental, fiery arrows, _Why won't he leave me alone? _

"Because it's fun to annoy you," he answered, speeding up the rate at which the finger was getting closer.

"It won't be as much fun when I punch you in the face," I grumbled.

He snickered. "Of course it will. If anything, it'll just make it more entertaining."

Now his finger was only inches away from poking me. I forced my eyes to close and I took a deep breath, waiting for light pressure caused by his pokes on my leg.

But it never came.

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes, and just stared at him. The usually dignified, smooth vampire had transformed into a child. From his mouth that had was set in mix of a smirk and a pucker, to his eyes that held a childish, mischievous gleam. And to top it all off, his finger was only millimeters from my leg, just like a curious child would with something new.

"I'm not touching you."

"Why I ought'a –"

"We're here!" Cassandra shouted quickly, taking my arm and pulling me out of the car and into the frigid weather. Almost immediately I dived back into the warm car, curling up to help preserve some heat before it was lost.

"Come on you big baby!" Cassandra taunted, laughing as she tugged at my arms.

"No! It's too cold!"

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

Jordan sighed, picked me up, and jumped out of the car before I could make any move to get out of his arms. I yelped and clawed at his arms, hoping that he would let me down and I could scamper back into the car. Apparently _that _wasn't going to happen either.

"Put me down!" I demanded, continuing my assault on his arm.

"No."

"But it's cold," I whined, deciding to switch my tactics and start punching him in the shoulder.

"No, now stop punching me," He answered stonily, giving me a questioning, cool glance.

I smiled, recognizing an opportunity for revenge, and started punching his arm.

"Seriously, stop."

"Sorry, Jordan," I replied acerbically, "I couldn't help myself."

"Just stop," he scoffed, quickening his pace to the mansion.

After a minute or two, I took a finger and slowly moved it towards his arm.

"Don't you _dare_," He warned.

"Why?" I goaded, grinning devilishly as it gradually got closer to his arm.

"Because I'll drop you."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would."

"No, you wouldn't."

" 'Wanna bet?"

"Go for it."

The stony grip around me disappeared and I fell onto the ground with a cry of victory and eyes locked onto the car that was only a few feet away.

Before I took even two steps I was snatched up again and pressed against Jordan's chest, which rumbled as he continued to chuckle.

"No!" I cried, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Nice try," he told me, returning to his path to the mansion.

I grumbled, turning my glare to Cassandra, who stood at the edge of the steps up to the mansion with a big, Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"Stop that," I snapped at her, ignoring her not-so-silent chuckles as Jordan climbed up the steps.

"Whatever you say," Cassandra retorted, smirking as Jordan let me down and I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He cried while rubbing his arm lightly.

"Stop that, I know it didn't hurt you at all," I answered sharply, "And that was for every poke and every 'almost' poke you afflicted on my body."

"Jeez, asking for an apology would've probably hurt less."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been as much fun," I replied, smirking at him before following Cassandra, Lia, and Danielle into the house.

"Hey!" Jordan shouted, reaching forwards to grab my arm, "Don't I even get a goodbye?"

"What in the world makes you think you deserve a goodbye?" I asked, incredulous.

"Because I saved you from being publicly tortured," he responded sarcastically.

"Well… Goodbye then," I answered awkwardly, starting to close the door.

"Oh no you don't," he cut in, placing a hand against the door and pushing it back open.

"What? I said goodbye!"

"I didn't mean _that _kind of goodbye."

"Then what—," I stopped myself halfway through because my mind had finally figured it out. He wanted a kiss.

He wanted a _kiss_. A _**kiss**_!

_Sneaky bastard_, I thought to myself, staring at him as I tried to come up with some sort of answer.

"Fine," I answered, slinking up to him, placing one hand on the door.

"What?" he replied, confusion blooming on his face.

"You heard me," I told him, smiling like a cat who had caught a canary.

And then I took that extra step, took that extra push up, and planted a swift, chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Now go," I ordered him, taking a mental picture of his shocked face, "It's a girls' night, and boys aren't allowed."

I quickly shut the door before he could come to the realization of what happened. Then I turned and used the door as something to lean against as I burst out into giant peals of laughter.


End file.
